The Midnight
by Anda Faith
Summary: If vampires and werewolves exist, why wouldn't witches? A new kind of coven moves into Forks and she can sense something odd about the Cullens. Set during Eclipse, slightly AU. Rated M for a little later. Werewolves and vampires are in abundance! ExB
1. Very Odd

**A/N: **_**Hey guys! This is one of my first dabbles into the Twilight world. I've been playing around with the idea in my head so I thought, what the hell?, why not? Here are the musings of my insanity. I own the witches but everything else - nada.**_

**The Midnight**

Moving – sorry for the lack of a better word – sucked. There was no other way to sum it up. I not only had to unpack and make a new home seem like home and get to know the town, but I had to make new friends. That was hard to do when I was deemed one of the oddest people in my last school. That wasn't shocking but at least there was someone like me who went to the school. It was odd that two covens would live in the same town but it occasionally happened. Launce's family and my family didn't get along so well, but Launce and I were friends. The reason we moved was because my parents and his parents has started a full on magical feud and my father let them have their way.

So here we were; Forks, Washington. It rained a lot, I heard, in Washington, but that wouldn't be too bad. All I had to do was think dry thoughts and I would stay dry. Being a witch was useful in certain aspects but not when we came across another of our kind. Unless they weren't power hungry, but most witches and warlocks were. Power was always hard to get, but what one had to do to tap into another person's power was to steal their word. How a witch's magic worked was by a word that could be used at our will in our minds. Of course, we had to have control a bit. Subconsciously, the word is always there and if there was something we wanted bad enough, we would get it no matter what the cost. I hated that aspect of magic sometimes. If I wanted someone's head to be split open bad enough and didn't control that word in my subconscious, I could kill someone, and I didn't want that.

Another way that another witch or warlock could steal power was to de-nail another witch or warlock. That was the source of our power. Our nails, or Vies as we called them. They were jewel like and different for everyone. I hid my jewel like nails underneath a thin coating of matte black nail polish, but they were a beautiful red color otherwise. I think mortals would ask too many questions if my nails were always sticking out, especially at school. They look like normal nails, not manicured ones, so I couldn't use that excuse. They were just a little longer than a normal person's nails – good for scratching – and as strong as actual jewels. They came in handy for opening things with or getting knots undone but other than that they just stored our power.

I hitched my book bag up my shoulder and stepped out of my car. My father had tried to butter me up a bit, to get me to be happier for the move, by giving me his old '67 Camaro. I knew it was his favorite (and mine too, I couldn't deny that). He spent a lot of time and hard work on it fixing it up. Fixing stuff was his specialty and the mechanic in town needed some competition, so dad was planning on building another shop here and continue his business. My mother was a surgeon and was welcomed at the hospital with open arms here. She always found work no matter where she was. Doctors were in high demand.

I sighed and looked at the school. It was a bunch of different buildings, and it seemed very very tiny. I wasn't shocked at all since the town was small as well. I headed up to the front office and got a map and my schedule from Mrs. Cole. As I memorized the map on the way to my first class (I used a very quick memory spell to make it easier on me. I didn't feel like thinking that morning), I felt a tingle shoot down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I paused. I sensed power. Lots of power. There was another witch or warlock in Forks!

I thought mom and dad had taken care of that? My eyebrows furrowed and I blocked my mind quickly so it couldn't be read by any mind spells. I didn't want them to find out where I lived or my word. It was easy to create a barrier with magic to block them just in case. I searched around for the source of the magic but I couldn't put my finger on where it was.

I sighed frustratingly and entered my first class. It was still early and there were a few people sitting there. Sitting right in front of me, I could sense overwhelming power coming off this teenage boy with bronze hair and sort of gold-ish eyes. His skin was as white as a sheet, but that wasn't surprising in places where the outside wasn't so appealing. I looked down at his nails and noticed they were normal. I raised my eyebrow at him as he stared – almost glaring – back at me. I quickly took a seat at the table just left of him since there was a girl with brown hair sitting right next to him. I stared ahead at the chalk board and reached out with my magic, trying to read his mind, using my word. _Solnon._

_-Bella. I should just take her and go. Victoria wouldn't catch us. As much as I hate it, the dogs could get rid of her. But Bella wouldn't approve of that. What else… There's always Denali. I could take her to Denali. I'm forgetting Charlie-_

"What are you thinking, Edward?" I heard the girl next to him ask.

_My Bella, _his mind spoke. "Nothing much," he said. I rolled my eyes.

_He's thinking of whisking you away and doing – who knows what? - with you, _I thought amusedly and dug deeper into his mind, looking for signs of magic. I paused and ground my nails into the top of the desk. He could read minds. Lots of minds. He's old. I stole a glance toward him and tapped out of his mind, not seeing any other magic. I couldn't even read his word. I sighed silently and he looked over at me, his eyes narrowed.

I grinned. "Hi," I said nicely. "I'm Anna Collins."

"Edward Cullen" – I already picked that out of his mind – "and this is Bella Swan." He sat tilted back to show Bella, her long brown hair covering part of her face. She tucked part of it behind her ear.

"Nice to meet you, I remember what it was like to be new," she said with a faint smile. "Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks," I replied, not knowing what else to say. I glanced back up at Edward who was peering down at my curiously. I shrugged it off. Something definitely was odd about him. Very odd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please review?**_


	2. Insane Driver

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I will say this now. This is an Edward and Bella fic all the way. My character is not going to intervene in that relationship in any way, although she might get on their nerves once in a while. And mine too. **_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… **_

**The Midnight**

I sat at lunch with two people I met in English. Jeremy and Emily. They were a really nice couple who knew the ropes around Forks High. They introduced me to all the people they knew and pointed certain people out at lunch that they knew.

My eyebrows furrowed when I felt an amazingly powerful aura burst through the lunchroom door and looked up to see Edward Cullen standing with "his" Bella, along with two others who were as pallid as he was. I had to admit, the three of them were rather beautiful human beings. _If they were human beings_, I added as a thought.

Edward was a very tall glass of water in my opinion, with his bronze hair and gorgeous eyes. His skin almost seemed to glow. I looked over at the blonde man. He was almost breathtaking, and his eyes were the same as Edward's but his jaw line was different and his lips were more pinkish and fuller. I was shocked that a gaggle of girls didn't surround those two constantly. The very petite girl with black hair was almost elf like, but equally beautiful to the other two. It was unnatural. They had to be using a very powerful illusion to enhance their looks.

"Who are they?" I asked Jeremy as I pushed my half eaten lunch away. Their aura was starting to get to me. My stomach always got a bit tingly around other magical auras until I knew for sure that they were safe.

"They are the Cullen's and that's Bella Swan," Jeremy said, biting into an apple.

I discreetly rolled my eyes. "I've already met Edward Cullen, but who are the other two?" I tried to search the little pixie-like black haired one. My word was just at the back of my mind. _Solnon._ She had a stupid song stuck in her head and kept singing the same line over and over. I felt like plugging my ears she was singing so loud. I felt no magic coming from her though, however, the blonde… I felt magic radiating off him as well as Edward. The blonde was… he was thinking about the black haired girl - Alice. Okay, I didn't have to see that… I winced inwardly and resisted shaking my head.

"That's Jasper and Alice," I heard Jeremy say and I nodded, I had already learned their names through their minds. They had no Vies as far as I could see. None at all. I tried to mask the confusion on my face. I felt my way into Edward's mind as Jeremy and Emily chattered on about some of the teachers. I nodded at the appropriate times, but focused on his mind. Where he lived, the vehicle he drove (_So that's who owns the Volvo_, I thought amusedly), his father and mother. He was going hunting this afternoon? After lunch? _I figured he would be one of those who would skip class regularly. For hunting?_ My eyes narrowed and I jumped up from the lunch table, taking my tray with me, trying to think of an excuse.

"Um, so sorry, Jeremy – Emily, but I forgot that I had to pick up something for my dad in" – _Oh, please think of a town fast, you drove around enough yesterday_ – "La Push," I said in a rush, feigning regret. "I have the next period free and I told him I would do it… I should leave early just in case though. I'll see you." I dumped my tray and headed out to the parking lot and started up my car, parking it a bit closer to the silver Volvo to wait for Edward Cullen. I couldn't take it anymore. Something was odd about him and he was going to skip school to go hunting? I knew some sportsmen, but that was ridiculous; he didn't seem the type to "hunt".

I turned off the engine and sat there, jiggling my foot. I knew I wasn't in the most inconspicuous car, but I'm sure if I followed him far enough back he wouldn't catch me. I could sense him for a mile with the aura he gave off.

It didn't take long before the school bell rang and the kids rushed to their classes. I watched Bella go off with Alice and Jasper into one of the buildings (English, where I was just at). I sat back and waited, pulling a book from my bag, just in case I needed an excuse. I ran my fingers over the leather on the seats and felt happiness build in me. My car. I sighed. I remembered helping my dad put in the leather upholstery. He needed someone to hold it taught. I smiled at the memory but then a tingly feeling interrupted my reverie. When I looked outside my window, I saw Edward getting into his car a few spaces down from me and I tried to remain inconspicuous by pulling a book up a little bit and pretending to read.

He took off quicker than I thought, but I could still feel his aura just around the corner. I hastily turned on my car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading in his direction. I picked up speed, keeping my mind blocked and trying to stay behind him as much as possible. Actually, that feet was hardly possible without going at least 90. My eyes widened when I looked at the speedometer. What was this guy? A formula one race car driver?

I grinned to myself as I pushed my car to go 110. _Bring it on, Volvo lover._ I almost felt giddy, but I hoped there were no cops around. I knew Forks didn't have many cops so I didn't speed anywhere near town but right now, I was just outside of town. It made me a little nervous and excited at the same time. Danger. I followed him farther and farther into the woods that was on both sides of the road when he turned. He was heading east. I turned on a dirt road a half a minute later and stopped. He was around here somewhere.

I couldn't see that Volvo anywhere, the end of the road was near, but that damn car wasn't in sight. I parked the car, sensing him in the wooded area to the right of me. I sighed and got out. He must have fucking magicked away his car. I could sense that he was close though. About 300 feet away. I crept slowly into the forest, trying not to make a sound. I weighed the options of casting a spell to make my movements silent but I didn't feel like draining myself by doing that. I was still too young to do a lot of things that took too much power.

I moved forward and spotted him near a clearing. I almost jumped when I saw his eyes. They were pitch black and he looked… almost hungry. His expression was very calm though. My brows furrowed. So… this was how he hunted. Fitting. What was he going to do? Take the animal down with his bare hands? I rolled my eyes at this and stayed covered behind a tree.

Suddenly, Edward Cullen stood straight. He was sniffing the air, like… a dog. I almost tumbled backwards as he turned in my direction and stalked forward. "What are you doing here?"

---------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any reviews you can give me, they help motivate me, as they do with everyone. Thanks!**_


	3. Some Crazed Hunting Trip

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Thank you! I can't thank you guys enough. Here's another chapter! I'm having some fun with writing this. Poor poor Edward…**_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but - sigh - I can't have them… **_

**The Midnight**

"What are you doing here?" he growled roughly. I peeked out from behind the tree. He was standing right in front of me.

"I was taking a hike," I said, trying to sound casual. His eyes were smoldering, like coal aflame. They were surprisingly beautiful. I took a step forward. "I could ask you the same."

"It's none of your business," he replied. He actually looked ready to attack me, as if he was hunting me... He had that sort of hungry look on his face again, and if possible, his skin was whiter than I remembered it being.

"Well then… where is your car?" I asked, letting that non-answer slide since I already knew he was "hunting". _Hunting __**what**__ though?_

"It's around."

"In the woods?" I asked. "You know that Volvos aren't made for off-roading? Are you dense?"

"It's parked on a road. I'm not an idiot. You, on the other hand are. You shouldn't have followed me here!" He was angry, I could tell, but his expression didn't sway from that hungered look.

"I felt like taking a hike – I didn't feel like going on the trail – so sue me if I was _bugging _you," I said back to him. "I wasn't following you."

"Yes you where, I just saw you at lunch. How did you get here so fast?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" I retorted with a sardonic smile.

He let out a heavy breath. His fists were shaking. "You should get out of here before something bad happens," he said slowly and calmly. He looked in pain with his eyes closed and his mouth set in a firm line.

I rolled my eyes. "I can handle myself, thank you. What about you?"

Edward didn't move for a few seconds. If he was so afraid that something was going to happen to me, why didn't he worry the same about himself? He was the one that was supposedly mortal. Except, maybe he wasn't…

Then, he spoke, "I feel like murdering you, actually," he said, not looking at me as he opened his smoldering black eyes. "That's why you should get out of here."

I laughed. "You would murder me just because you think I followed you on some crazed hunting trip? Are you insane?"

His eyes grew tight as he looked at me sharply, his jaw set. "How did you know?" he asked, the dangerous growl back in his voice. When I didn't answer he almost shouted, "_How did you know?_"

I shrugged. I hated when that happened. My mouth got the best of me. "I don't know," I replied lamely. "I saw you – I thought." I felt dumb stumbling over what to say. I wasn't going to let myself be afraid of him. I could easily ward him off with a spell or… kill him… but I didn't want it to come to that. I hated killing mortals, or warlocks, whatever he was. I lapsed into silence. If he did the talking, I would get myself into less trouble.

But he didn't move for the longest time. I noticed he wasn't breathing. I almost thought he passed out standing up, but that was impossible. My brows furrowed and I reached out to touch him… to make sure he was still living. No person should live that long without breathing. Was he trying to commit suicide? I jumped as he grabbed my wrist with his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I raised my eyebrow. "I would remember to breathe next time, if I were you," I said acerbically. His hands were freezing. I looked down at it. "Are you cold or something?"

He shook his head and let my hand drop. "You should go."

I rolled my eyes again. "I thought we were passed that, I'm not going anywhere."

Swiftly, he bounded forward and scooped me up into his arms, holding me tightly against him. I screamed, pounding on his rock hard chest. "LET ME _FUCKING_ GO!"

"Stop moving," he growled as he carried me towards the outer skirts of the woods. I huffed angrily. How the fuck could he lift me? I wasn't exactly what you would call the lightest girl in the world.

"Ain't I too heavy for you?" I asked, not wanting him to drop me and wanting to kick him so he would drop me at the same time.

"No."

I struggled and felt his arms tighten around me.

"Stop doing that!" I noticed his face was gaining back that hungered expression again. His eyes smoldered dangerously and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I would stop if you would fucking put me down!"

He almost seemed amused by this. "You have quite a mouth on you."

I growled, gritting my teeth. "PUT. ME. DOWN," I harshly annunciated. Suddenly he dropped me and I landed on the grass with a _thump_, bruising my tail bone. I winced and glared up at him. "I didn't mean DROP ME, you idiot."

"You said to put you down," I calmly stated. His calm made me want to kill him. He should be anything but calm at least. I hated it when people where calm while I was angry. I felt like kicking him.

I hurried to my feet and brushed off the back of my jeans. "You're ridiculous!"

"Am I supposed to take offence to that?"

I let out an angry huff of breath. I wish, anything would be better than that stupid unreadable expression and the calm tone of his voice.

"Are you going to tell me why you followed me here or not?" he asked, staring at my car that was only about 50 feet away.

I shook my head. "Not unless you tell me why you're here as well." Which I knew already and let it slip, but he would never say hunting in a million years. For one, he wasn't in the proper attire. Normal people don't wear Armani to go hunting, do they?

"You followed me here, I know it, you little-" He sighed, his hands balling into fists. "Just get out!" He pointed to where my car was and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not moving. This is a national wildlife reserve and I have a right to be here."

"Did you know there are horse-sized wolves running around out here?" he asked with a grim smile.

"Pfft – like I believe that load of bull. Wolves - maybe. Big bears I'll believe, but _horse-sized_ wolves? You have to be out of your mind to believe that." I nearly laughed. It wasn't as if I couldn't take care of myself even if I met one. One word. One thought. That was all it took. I could easily kill a horse-sized wolf, if there was such a thing.

"You have to go," he said tersely, stalking toward me; he had that hungry look in his eyes. I backed up against a tree. If he did anything I was ready to ward him off. I could smell a strong scent of something sweet in the air. It enveloped me and I stiffed, realizing it was him. I breathed in, feeling myself getting almost drunk of the scent. It was strange. I tried to clear my mind of it. Was he trying to seduce me or something? I looked away. I could feel that barrier in my mind getting weaker but I built it back up again as panic rose within me.

I heard him whisper very softly. "I'm not going to do this." I know I shouldn't have heard it, but witches and warlocks tended to have good hearing.

"You aren't going to do what?" I said, not looking at him.

He took a step back. "You heard that?" he growled.

"Obviously."

"You're a very strange girl, you know that?"

"This isn't the first time I've heard that. You're very strange yourself."

Then he asked, out of the blue, "What are you thinking?"

I let out one laugh. "I'm trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you."

"How is that coming along?" He was calm again; his expression unreadable. Brilliant.

"It's fucking difficult when you have more mood swings than the average nursing mother," I retorted sharply. "Where _is_ your car anyway?"

He pointed in the opposite direction of my vehicle and my brows furrowed. "It's in the woods?"

"There's a road not far from here."

"That's at least two miles away!" I said in surprise. "How did you… what did… do you have an _ATV_?"

He shook his head. "Can you just leave?" He was back to being the stiff angry person now. Great.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't finished!"

He groaned.

"I'll talk to you again sometime, unless you have something that you want to confess right now?" I asked nicely. I had a feeling I was pissing him off, but he pissed me off as well.

He shook his head. "Not unless there is something you want to tell me in return."

I opened my mouth and thought for a second. "As a matter of fact…" I paused. "I know more about you than you think, so if you think this is the end of this, you're wrong."

With that, I turned on my heel and strode through the weeds to my car. I quickly opened the door and got in without looking back at the woods. When I put my lap belt on, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Edward was sitting in the passengers' seat.

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any reviews you can give me, they help motivate me, as they do with everyone. Edward was being kind of contradicting in this, well… I think it would be hard to explain why unless I did the chapter in his POV, which I could if you wanted me too. It'll all pan out in the next few chapters though. Thanks again!**_


	4. Profane Little Demon

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! Edward's POV was asked for, so here it is. It, surprisingly, didn't take too long to do, but I'm not sure how well I can emulate a real vampire and do him justice. I hope you like it!**_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… **_

**The Midnight**

I felt my senses heighten as I started to let myself go. I could smell nothing but blood in the air, the sounds of the footsteps of the animals, and every noise that a herd of deer was making just a hundred yards away. I heard a stick break not far away from me; the sweet smell of blood wafted my way. I must have been giving off more pheromones than usual if the deer were coming to me.

I sniffed the air and stiffened. That wasn't animal blood. It was too sweet to be animal blood. I knew that scent. I had come across it before, at school. It was very distinctive and very sweet with a fragrance of something I couldn't place. It reminded me of cinnamon or nutmeg. It turned my head. The human wasn't but a few feet away. I couldn't read their thoughts and grew nervous. Bella couldn't have followed me. That was not her scent and Alice was supposed to make sure she was safe.

There was only one other human that it could be. That smell. Chemistry class. It was _her_. Anna Collins I believe her name was; my vampire memory didn't deceive me. It was quite an idiotic thing to do, follow me. I tried to gain back my mind a bit more to make sure she wasn't vulnerable to attack, but my blood lust seemed to want to stay in that longing state.

Angrily, I moved toward her. I couldn't take it anymore; the sooner she left the better. "What are you doing here?" I growled. I saw her pallid face pop out from behind the tree. I prayed that her hair would block the scent of her throat. Why did I have to be standing so close? I should have backed up a little bit. I had to fight with myself not to take her now.

"I was taking a hike," she said, her voice didn't waver. She wasn't afraid of me, she even took a step forward and I clenched my jaw tight. The burning at the back of my throat was killing me. My mouth watered and I could taste the venom starting to pool beneath my tongue. "I could ask you the same," she added.

"It's none of your business," I told her. I wish I could read what she was thinking; it would make things easier for me. Then I could charm her out of the woods like any other person in the female population that went to Forks High.

"Well then… where is your car?" she asked. She was changing the subject. I just wanted her out of the woods. Maybe if I was a little on the rude side, she would get the point and get out of here.

"It's around," I answered tersely.

"In the woods?" she asked. "You know that Volvos aren't made for off-roading? Are you dense?" She cocked an eyebrow at me. So she knew what I drove. She definitely followed me here. I felt my anger flare as my hunger grew in the pit of my stomach. My throat was on fire and all I had to do was lean forward not too far and sink my teeth into her neck. The thought alone made it worse. My nails dug into my palms as I clenched my fists.

"It's parked on a road. I'm not an idiot. You, on the other hand are. You shouldn't have followed me here!" I glared at her, speaking when I got enough will power to open my mouth. The scent of her blood intensified when I opened my mouth.

"I felt like taking a hike – I didn't feel like going on the trail – so sue me if I was _bugging _you," she said in a blatant tone. "I wasn't following you."

"Yes you where," I said through gritted teeth, "I just saw you at lunch." – With that Jeremy kid who was trying to look down your shirt. – "How did you get here so fast?" That was also worrisome. She drove like me if she got here as quickly as I did and I assumed that she didn't have cop radar. She could have lost her license.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she retorted, clearly frustrated. What about? I should be the frustrated one! I couldn't read her thoughts. Her blood was tempting me to no end and, with her frustration, her pulse soared. I could imagine her blood gushing down my throat as she stared at me.

I let out a heavy breath to calm myself. My fists were shaking. "You should get out of here before something bad happens," I said slowly. The back of my throat hurt. It was raw and sore and all I needed was a drink. I closed my eyes trying to will the thirst away.

"I can handle myself, thank you. What about you?"

I didn't move. If I did, I knew I was going to attack her. The scent of her throat was so strong at this close proximity and I swore I would be drooling if I didn't swallow periodically. Oh, that sweet blood. 'What about me?' she asked. That was a good question. Well, what about me? "I feel like murdering you, actually," I said, not looking at her as I opened my eyes. "That's why you should get out of here." Her car was a few hundred feet away.

Hopefully that would scare her. Hopefully she didn't tell anyone, but it couldn't be avoided if I wanted her out. I nearly winced when I heard her laugh. I could smell her breath and it almost sent me spiraling out of control. Then, she spoke, "You would murder me just because you think I followed you on some crazed hunting trip? Are you insane?"

I stared down at her, a growl rumbling through my chest. How did she know I was hunting? Who was she? It was bad enough I couldn't read her thoughts, but now she knew what I was doing? How was that possible? Confusion struck me. There was something about her. I clenched my teeth so I didn't have to take in anymore of her scent than I had to when I opened my mouth. "How did you know?" I asked. Her green eyes showed very little emotion. She was a demon that was, for sure, sent to me from hell to destroy me. "_How did you know?_"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she replied quietly. "I saw you – I thought…" she stumbled over her words. Good, I was scaring her. Now, maybe she would leave, but her blood pressure stayed the same. It struck me that she wasn't frightened at all.

I cursed the breeze that trickled through the woods. Her hair ruffled sending forward that wonderful smelling scent I didn't want to live without. Her throat was so… delectable. She had nice big turquoise colored veins peeking out from beneath her almost translucent skin. It was bad enough that I had to smell the blood coursing through her veins, but I could see it. I stopped breathing to gain control of myself at that moment, just until the breeze stopped. Her hand reached forward. She was going to touch me. I couldn't have that… if she got too close to my mouth I wasn't sure if I could control myself. I grabbed her wrist just before it reached my shoulder and she jumped, her pulse accelerating. I could feel it pumping through those veins beneath my hand. It was almost singing to me. That beautiful sirens voice that was a heartbeat. She shouldn't have tried to touch me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She raised one of her dark red eyebrows. "I would remember to breathe next time, if I were you," she said acerbically. Her hand was warm beneath mine, with all that blood running through it. Her green eyes peered down at them. "Are you cold or something?"

Of course I was cold, and she needed to get out of here. She had almost pushed me too far. I let her hand drop before I decided to do anything irrational. The outcome would end with only one of us leaving the woods. "You should go."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought we were passed that, I'm not going anywhere."

Damn her. Well, I guess I was going to have to do this all on my own. I took a step forward and swept her off the ground. This wasn't going to be easy with her blood calling to me at this close, but I had to get her out of this woods. My throat couldn't take the burning anymore. I was so close to biting her. She beat against my chest, her blood coursing through her veins at a faster pace. Her heart was pounding a seductive beat. "LET ME _FUCKING_ GO!"

"Stop moving," I growled. It would make things much easier. She let out a heavy sigh. Oh, curse her sweet breath. Damn her to hell; she was a demon.

"Ain't I too heavy for you?" she asked suddenly, I could feel her eyes on me, glaring. I dared not look at her. Her throat was so… close. Too close. The scent filled my nostrils.

"No." She wasn't heavy at all, but why was she worried about that when I could clearly kill her just by crushing her? Oh yeah, she didn't know I was a vampire, which was why she was in the woods following me and why she was in danger of being drained of all her sweet blood. I mentally kicked myself. I had to stop thinking of that. I had to stop thinking of her blood.

She started to struggle again and my grip tightened on her. It should have hurt her a little but she didn't seem phased. "Stop doing that!" I growled. She let out another frustrated sigh. Her breath… my mouth watered and I swallowed the excess venom.

"I would stop if you would fucking put me down!"

I grinned. What a profane little demon. "You have quite a mouth on you."

She growled. I was almost taken aback by that. "PUT. ME. DOWN," she said harshly. Well, if that was what she wanted. We were close enough to her car, I could see. She could make a run for it if I did anything. "I didn't mean DROP ME, you idiot!" she exclaimed.

"You said to put you down," I said calmly. Her angered heartbeat fluttered, calling to me. Her scent was so strong…

She got to her feet and brushed herself off. Good, now maybe she would leave. "You're ridiculous!"

My eyebrows rose. "Am I supposed to take offence to that?" Insulting, seductive, demon…

She let out an angry huff of her sweet breath. It wafted through the air. Oh, why did she have to follow me? It wasn't a very smart thing to do. I wished to know what she was thinking. I didn't dare stare at her or I knew that at the sight of that blood coursing through the plump veins in her throat, I would loose control. If she wasn't going to leave - "Are you going to tell me why you followed me here or not?" I asked.

"Not unless you tell me why you're here as well." She was persistent, wasn't she?

I growled and glared at her. Big mistake. I shouldn't have looked at her. Those veins… "You followed me here, I know it, you little-" _Demon._ I sighed, my hands balling into fists as I tried to gain control. "Just get out!" I pointed to where her car was and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not moving. This is a national wildlife reserve and I have a right to be here."

Maybe, if she wasn't afraid of me, she would be afraid of what wildlife was around here. "Did you know there are horse-sized wolves running around out here?" I asked with a grim smile. Yes, think about Jacob, the dog, his scent. Anything to get my mind off of her beautiful blood!

"Pfft – like I believe that load of bull. Wolves - maybe. Big bears I'll believe, but _horse-sized_ wolves? You have to be out of your mind to believe that." She sounded as if she was on the edge of laughter. I grew frustrated at the blatant disrespect for her own goddamned life!

"You have to go," I said tersely, stalking toward her. She backed up against a tree. I was so close to her. I meant to back her out of the woods and to make her run screaming. Maybe I would uproot a tree. The very tree her back was against, but no. She had to freeze. Her eyes glazed over and her heart rate sped up. She was breathing in the pheromones I let off. Her throat was inches away from my mouth. It wouldn't even hurt a bit if I-

I shook my head. "I'm not going to do this," I said to myself, talking myself out of it.

"You aren't going to do what?" her voice asked, it was slightly husky and dazed.

I took a step back. Good. Put space between the prey and the predator. "You heard that?" I growled curiously.

"Obviously."

My eyes narrowed. She shouldn't have. She would have had to be a vampire to hear that. She smelled too delicious to be a werewolf. Normal humans couldn't hear that low of a sound. "You're a very strange girl, you know that?"

"This isn't the first time I've heard that. You're very strange yourself."

I wish I knew what she was thinking. It was bad enough that she knew things and heard things, but her mind was completely out of order to me! "What are you thinking?"

She let out a single laugh. "I'm trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you."

I squared my shoulders. So she was just as confused about me as I was about her. Good, you have gotten a taste of your own medicine. "How is that coming along?" I asked.

"It's fucking difficult when you have more mood swings than the average nursing mother," she retorted sharply. "Where _is_ your car anyway?"

I pointed in the opposite direction of her vehicle. More mood swings than the average nursing mother? Where did she come up with these things? Amusing. If I wasn't so thirsty right now, I would have laughed.

I heard her ask, "It's in the woods?"

"There's a road not far from here," I said. Not far for me. Not even a thirty second run but she wouldn't know that.

"That's at least two miles away!" she spluttered. "How did you… what did… do you have an _ATV_?"

I shook my head. I wish she would just stop this banter. Her moods were making her blood speed up, slow down, and do - god knows what – that was so enticing to me that I could barely restrain myself. "Can you just leave?" I asked. I wasn't going to give up.

"Fine," she said and I breathed a sigh of relief, "but this conversation isn't finished!"

I groaned. Well, at least I wouldn't be so… dying to kill her then. Hopefully.

"I'll talk to you again sometime, unless you have something that you want to confess right now?" she asked nicely. She was getting on my nerves. Very persistent. Couldn't she just let this go?

I shook my head. "Not unless there is something you want to tell me in return."

She opened her mouth. "As a matter of fact…" she paused. "I know more about you than you think, so if you think this is the end of this, you're wrong."

Then, she turned on her heel and strode through the weeds to her car. I stomped my foot, I knew I was being childish but… why did she have to be so confusing? What in gods name did she mean by _that_? I sighed, kicking myself mentally again. I had to know, I just had to. She was going to kill me by the time the sun set, if she lived that long.

I got to her car before she did. She didn't seem to be paying attention and I was going so fast that human eyes couldn't detect me. I could feel the blood rushing through her veins as she got in and buckled her lap belt. I swore steam would be coming out of her ears if it were possible. I gained a little more control of myself, trying very hard to think of what a werewolf smelled like; trying to think of her car, cars in general. She did have a very nice car.

Being away from her for those few seconds made it easier for me to function and her blood less tempting, but it was always there in the back of my mind, and the fire erupting in my throat was no different. I had to do this quickly before I decided that it would be a good idea to drink her dry.

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any reviews you can give me, they help motivate me and compel me to write faster. **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**nefaith: **__I would flip out too! There might be a little Bella jealousy in the future. I have quite the storyline ahead still; we're just barely into the subplot. Thank you!_

_**Sonia Caladane: **__Thank you! _

_**gemma smells like apple cake: **__I hope you like Edward's POV. I don't think I could ever do justice to Stephenie Meyer's Edward. He's one of a kind. Thank you!_

_**Milla-Jane: **__Thanks! I'm glad you like it. It's kind of a spin off of one of the novels I'm writing. I use fanfiction to do character studies while getting a nice Twilight fix (in this one)._


	5. Can I Drive?

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! Short chapter… darn. Back to Anna's POV though. I find it strange that no one has used her name in a sentence yet. Sooner or later… **_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… **_

**The Midnight**

"How the fuck did you do that?" I breathed.

He smirked. "You tell me. You know more about me than I think, right?"

I sighed and banged my head against the steering wheel. "You're difficult," I muttered. "Can you use magic? Is that how you got in here?" I tried to sound confused. Teleporting was rather powerful. I would have felt the surge of power if he would have done it. I actually was confused so it wasn't hard trying to sound confused. I'm just confusing myself with these thoughts. I need to stop thinking.

He laughed. "No, I've never done any sort of magic in my life. Unless you count card tricks as magic?"

"No. I meant teleporting or something."

"I'm fast."

"Oh," I said with a shrug. "Very." He seemed like he was telling the genuine truth. He had never used magic. Well… maybe he didn't count his mind reading as magic. Maybe he wasn't a warlock like I thought. Maybe he was just a mentally enhanced mortal. No, that couldn't be right. A fast, cold, pale, eye changing colors, Volvo loving, mortal? Normal people weren't… like that. Never. What the hell was he?

"What are you thinking?" he asked me for the second time today. It must be strange for him not to hear my thoughts when everyone else's thoughts were easily read.

"I'm trying to sort out if you really are mortal or if you are something else. You're fucking confusing beyond belief," I said, not looking at him, my head was starting to hurt from trying to hold the barrier on my mind and think hard at the same time, since he refused to tell me, or avoided it.

"You're just as confusing to me," he said quietly.

"Well," I said bitterly, "now that we have a mutual understanding there. Do you want me to drive you back to your precious _Volvo_?" I spat the word Volvo like a swear word. I hated Volvos, they drove nice, but modern cars weren't my preference. And Volvos were just plain ugly.

"I wasn't done with my hike, but now that you mention it…" He paused and a lopsided grin spread across his face. "Can I drive?" His voice had a mischievous tone to it. I gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Are you nuts? Let you drive my BABY?! Not on your life." I laughed to myself. Just a second ago we were fighting and _now_ he wants to drive my car? Well, that was one big mood swing if there ever was one.

"I used to own one of these. I haven't driven a Camaro in years," he said casually. I shook my head and turned the key in the ignition.

"You can ride but you can not drive. Unless you want to sign on contract in your own blood-" Blood magic was always fun. "-driving will not be happening anytime soon." I paused. He seemed amused. Maybe he would sign a contract in his blood. I smiled inwardly. Then maybe I could find out anything I wanted about him. "Now, are you going to finish your hike or do you want a ride back to your car? _I'm feeling quite charitable today_…" I muttered the last part to myself.

"Just go," he said.

I did a U-turn on the narrow road, driving half way off the road to get turned around. I shifted quickly, increasing speed. I loved the feeling of the car's power beneath me, I couldn't get over it. I downshifted and turned; quickly picking up speed again as I drove toward the road he said his car was on. I could see him staring at me with that unreadable expression.

I hated it when people stared at me. It was unnerving. I almost felt like taking down the barriers in my mind just to let him in. I could pull the same thing that the black haired girl pulled. _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…_ that would be funny but I didn't know exactly how his mind reading worked. Could he read only current thoughts, or see it all? Good question.

I pulled up toward the silver Volvo and parked the car, turning off the engine so I didn't have to keep holding the clutch down. "So," I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. "I suppose I will see you at school."

"Yes, I suppose," he said calmly then he sighed. "Can you promise me something?"

I turned my head to look at him. "It depends on what it is," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't follow my brother, Jasper, like you followed me. It wouldn't be good for your health." His face was the epitome of serious. I shrugged. I knew Jasper could do something, but I didn't have much interest in him. I hadn't talked to him. Although he might not have the mood swings that Edward has.

"I wasn't following you in the first place. And why, may I ask, would it be bad for my health?" I asked curiously. Was it because they actually were warlocks and Jasper would be the one more likely to try and kill me or start a war?

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Just don't follow him."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to read him without having to go into his mind. Usually mortals had pretty readable body language, but Edward didn't. I let out a slow breath. "Fine, I promise not to follow him."

"Thank you," Edward said politely, I could hear a tinge of relief in his voice. He got out of my car and walked up to the drivers' side of the Volvo as I started the engine and took off toward home. School finished an hour ago. I hadn't realized I was out in the woods for so long.

I slowed down as I neared home. I had learned the other day that the chief of police lived just down the street from us, which was unnerving. The last town I lived in, the chief of police had a personal vendetta against me or something. I don't know how many times I was taken into the station for loitering in a graveyard. I never did find out if a real witch could conduct a séance. I was always caught just as I was lighting the damn candles.

When I got home, I stalked up to my room. I heard my dad shuffling around in the garage and I knew my mother would still be at the hospital, possibly until very late. I still had some unpacking to do and dreaded it. Mundane work was pure _ick_. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. I knew that I said I wouldn't _follow_ Jasper, but what would it hurt if I sat next to him in History? I smirked to myself. Oh yes, I would crack this mystery one way or another.

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! After the last long chapter, I'm sorry that I have to give you such a short one but it's really just a continuation. I appreciate any reviews you can give me, they help motivate me and compel me to write faster. **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**nefaith: **__Oooh, thoughts of Bella… Bella's blood… oh that sweet scent, how I wish to - no no, Edward don't think of Bella! Your review made me laugh. Thank you so much!_

_**gemma smells like apple cake: **__Yay! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it._

_**Inuyasha lover72396: **__Thank you! Here's another update, I apologize that it's so short._


	6. Mr Mood Swings

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! I am your slave forever…**_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… **_

**The Midnight**

As I passed my father on the way out of the house the next morning, I could feel him trying to breach my mind barrier. "Anna, what are you trying to keep out of there? That Asenov boy isn't around; is he?" he asked suspiciously. No, Launce would never follow me here. He should know that. I stopped mid stride and rolled my eyes, I knew he would wonder about my mind not being open sooner or later. I sighed.

"Dad, I'm just trying to… think about something I don't want you to know about, okay? It's nothing bad. Girl stuff…" I reassured him. I didn't want to have him dig and find Edward in there. That would be a disaster.

I bid my goodbye and quickly headed for my Camaro. On my way to school, I passed the police chief's house, going the speed limit. Cops always made me nervous, but Forks didn't have too many of them, which was good. I enjoyed speeding once in a while and Forks had lovely deserted roads to do it on.

Since I lived quite close to the school, it wasn't very long until I made it to the parking lot. When I pulled in, my eyes widened and I almost slammed on my breaks. One of the most intimidating – and good looking, might I add – guys I had ever seen in my life was standing right in front of the school! He was… rather massive, his tight black t-shirt left nothing to the imagination. _Grease stained jeans…_ I noted with a grin. He was probably Indian, based on his beautiful skin color; I knew there was a res. in La Push so he might have been from there. His jet black hair hung just below his ears and his dark eyes peered around the parking lot. I parked in a spot not far away from him, barely able to take my eyes off whoever he was.

I was just going to get out when Edward stalked up to him – closely followed by Bella – I wasn't shocked that Edward maintained his distance from him… The mystery man sneered and I raised my eyebrow curiously. I could just make out what they were saying.

"**Sorry, I don't have leeches on my speed dial."**

"**You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course." **The dark haired man's face hardened and he didn't answer. **"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"**

_Jacob_. That was the man's name I assumed. _Jacob_…

"**Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school. What's wrong with now?"**

I saw Edward look around… I followed Edward's eyes. A couple of the boys were nudging each other. They were probably hoping Edward and this Jacob would fight. It was what it looked like though. I don't know who I would root for… I really wished I knew this Jacob better. He seemed just as annoyed with Edward as I was. Maybe Jacob knew something about him, or suspected him just like I did. Unless he already knew…

"**I already know what you came to say. Message delivered." **My eyes narrowed at Edward's words. _Warned?_ I figured that he might have read Jacob's mind… that wasn't a bad idea.

Bella's voice drifted into the conversation. **"Warned? What are you talking about?"**

"**You didn't tell her? What, were you afraid that she'd take our side?"**

"**Please drop it, Jacob."**

"**Why?"**

Bella interrupted. **"What don't I know? Edward? Jake?"**

"**He didn't tell you that his big… **_**brother**_** crossed the line on Saturday night?"**

My mouth opened in shock. So there was a war. Edward was at a war with Jacob…

Jacob continued, **"Paul was totally justified in-"**

"**It was no-man's land!"**

"**Was not!" **I noticed that Jacob was trembling… his hands shook forcefully. He was so – _angry_. I could almost feel it radiating off of him.

Bella spoke, **"Emmet and Paul? What happened? Were they fighting? Why? Did Paul get hurt?"**

"**No one fought. No one got hurt," **Edward reassured her.

"**You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that-?" **

Edward cut him off, **"Leave now."** His face turned angry; he wasn't so calm anymore. He looked rather… dangerous. Just like he did last night when I followed him into the woods. That struck me as odd. Did he despise me just as much as he did Jacob? Was he planning to start a war with me?

Then, Bella started to hyperventilate, whispering, **"She came back for me…" **I tried getting into her mind to see who she was talking about but all that came up was a blank picture. Her mind was black and clear. I pulled out, scowling. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that she was trying to block me…

"**It's fine. It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you. It's fine."**

I rolled my eyes. Who was he trying to convince?

"**You don't think Bella has a right to know? It's her life."** My brow furrowed. So Jacob was possibly a warlock and Edward was possibly a warlock and they – and their covens – were fighting over this girl? What was so special about her anyway? Who was this _her_ they were talking about?

"**Why should she be frightened if she was never in danger?"**

"**Better frightened than lied to."**

"**Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?"**

"**She's tougher than you think, and she's been through worse." **Jacob's face had this odd speculative look to it and his eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to read what Edward was thinking but I felt no surge of power come from him. It was strange. I felt no power at all coming from Jacob. If he was a warlock I wouldn't know but I knew that it was very hard to conceal one's aura. Almost impossible.

"**That's funny,"** Jacob said, laughing.

"**What are you doing to him?"**

"**It's nothing, Bella, Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."**

"**Stop it! Whatever you're doing."**

_Solnon_I peered into Jacob's mind and found myself abruptly pulled out of it suddenly. I glared. Maybe two people couldn't read a person's mind at the same time. I stared over at Edward to see that he had an almost painful look on his face.

"**Sure, if you want. It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though."**

"**The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property. Let's get to English, Bella."**

"**Overprotective, isn't he? A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"** I grinned at that. He certainly was a warlock right up my alley.

"**Shut up, Jake,**_**"**_ Bella said quietly.

"**That sounds like a **_**no**_**. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."** I sighed. Lucky girl… a motorcycle and two – well one extremely gorgeous and one rather handsome – guys (possibly warlocks in my opinion, although Jacob seemed very… mortal, strangely) fighting over her.

"**You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would."**

"**Yeah, right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold on to it until you want it back." **He threw her a really sweet smile that surprised me. He looked so… angry before, it was a very stark difference on his face. It made him look almost beautiful. His teeth gleamed white next to his russet skin.

"**Jake…"**

"**I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends, maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me."**

"**I, er, don't know about that, Jake."**

"**I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you." **_You stupid, stupid girl…_ I had to keep myself from muttering that out loud just in case Edward heard me. Or Jacob…

"**I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just…"**

"**I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" **Poor guy… he really does seem heartbroken. The expression on his face made me frown. I hardly knew him and I was feeling bad for him! _Get a hold of yourself, Anna, they're in the middle of a war._

I decided to get out of the car and head to class when the principal intervened in the conversation. Just as I passed them I heard Edward say, "**He's not friend of mind, Mr. Greene, but I'll pass along the warning."**

I just barely skidded into my seat in Calculus as the bell rang. I looked out the window to see Jacob speeding off on his motorcycle. I wish I would have followed him, but I already skipped half a day and if I skipped today, what would be the point of being here? It was only my second day!

I wished I could have read his mind. I wish Edward didn't have to be so nosy. I didn't share Calculus with any of the Cullen's so I couldn't breach their minds for clues about Jacob or anything about a coven war. That would be odd. Moving into a place where a war was already going on. Maybe if we laid low and let it pan out, we could be the only ones left standing. I frowned. No, then that would mean that Jacob would die… and Edward. I had to admit it, Edward was amusing. Life was more interesting with him in it. Funny actually. Mr. Mood Swings.

I didn't really pay attention to the teacher throughout the whole math class and before I knew it the bell rang and I headed to Chemistry. I took my normal seat and tried breaching Edwards thoughts throughout science. Mostly, they were on Bella. Sneaking into Bella's room at night… My brows furrowed. How did he get up onto her roof? I sighed silently and searched. I couldn't see anything… I rolled my eyes. The mind wasn't always very clear all the time, I had to remember that. Now… how about this Jacob?

His mind was rather angry at Jacob. It didn't want to speak in full sentences it was so furious. _Jacob. Jacob Black. La Push. __**Dog**__. Foul, nasty, __**dog**__… Stench. __**My**__ Bella. Jacob. Pack. Stupid dog. Bloody __**werewolf**_

I pulled out of his mind, blinking in confusion. _Werewolf?_ I swallowed dryly. Werewolves didn't exist! I wanted to scream in frustration as the bell rang, signaling our next class. I couldn't figure this out without _him._ I grabbed my stuff and stalked out the door, my mind not straying from the thought of _werewolf._ So, what if Jacob wasn't a warlock? Was he a werewolf? Did that mean that Edward was a werewolf too? Didn't they only come out on full moon nights?

_Horse-sized wolves…_ My mouth dropped open as it hit me. _WOLVES_! Werewolves killed people, and Edward just had to be a werewolf, maybe he was… turning into a wolf and I almost caught him doing it? No, that didn't make sense. The moon wasn't even out. I rolled my eyes and grinned to myself. I had English with Jasper. And it was just my luck that I noticed that no one sat in the seat next to him yesterday …

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! It's a tad bit longer… Everything in the chapter that is in bold is from Eclipse (Chapter Three: Motives). I will say this now, I understand that, in Eclipse, the "Jacob vs. Edward squabble" happened on a Monday, the one after Edward took her to Florida (hence his thirst and his thoughts of still wanting to take her away for longer in my chapter one because Victoria was still around but that is irrelevant), however, in this verse, the "Jacob vs. Edward squabble" happened on a Tuesday. I put in an extra day. Being slightly AU, I think it should slide just fine. I'm trying not to stray too much from Eclipse. I appreciate any reviews you can give me, they help motivate me and compel me to write faster. **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**nefaith: **__Yes, she is evil. I pity Jasper. She has the lot of them quite confused… Jasper will, without a doubt, be rather uncomfortable in the future. Good luck on your homework! Thanks!_

_**gemma smells like apple cake: **__Thanks! Her name is, ironically, in this chapter. I don't think Edward will forget it with what's to come in the next couple chapters… _

_**bakagirl123: **__Thank you so much!_


	7. It’s Not Contagious

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! Sorry it took so long, I was out of town, but here's a long-ish one for you.**_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… **_

**The Midnight**

I slid into the empty seat next to the very pallid form of Jasper Cullen and took out my English book. So, how was I going to do this…? I peered over at him. He seemed stiff. As stiff as a board. "Hi," I said and he turned his head toward me. His topaz eyes were almost threatening; the irises were smoldering around the edges. I smiled nicely. "I'm Anna Collins."

"Jasper," he said curtly. Maybe I wouldn't read his mind just yet. It looked as if it was hard for him to speak. "What are you doing?" he asked after a few seconds. His eyes narrowed as they looked at me again.

"Nothing, I'm just sitting here," I told him.

"I thought my brother told you to stay away from me?" he said tersely, his mouth set in a fine line. I snorted. So Edward told him about last night. Typical.

"He told me not to follow you. And I don't call sitting here 'following you'," I said with a shrug. I didn't understand what his problem was. It wasn't as if I was threatening him or anything. I didn't officially pose a threat to any of the Cullen's. I internally shivered; I could feel the cold radiating off of Jasper almost as if I was standing next to a block of ice. Were werewolves supposed to be _that_ cold?

"You shouldn't be as at ease as you are. Aren't you the least bit frightened or anything?" Jasper looked confused. Very confused; but unlike Edward, he wore his confusion plainly on his perfect face. That illusion charm was starting to get to me. The perfection was unnatural. I wondered, could werewolves use magic?

"I'm not. I'm cur-"

"Curious, I know." He cut me off. I folded my arms over my chest and cocked an eyebrow. How did he know I was curious? He would have had to read my mind and I didn't even feel him breaching my barrier. Then again, I never did get far into his mind. I hoped Alice wasn't in there. That would be awkward. _Solnon,_ I thought, digging into his brain. There was Alice again, but I bypassed it and felt… curiosity, but it wasn't coming from him. It was coming from me. He could feel me! My feelings! I backed out quickly, trying to mask my surprise so he didn't feel it, but I knew I failed.

"What did you just do?" Jasper asked lowly.

I shrugged. "Nothing. What did you just do?"

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "So…" I searched for a topic in my brain. "Edward hunts in Armani, huh?" I said not looking at him. Maybe I could get Jasper to admit that Edward was hunting since Edward didn't really admit it.

I heard Jasper chuckle to himself. "Alice will kill him…" he muttered so quietly that a human wouldn't have heard. "You are as odd as he told me," he said in a normal tone, avoiding the subject.

I nodded. "It's not contagious, don't worry."

That was the last thing I said to him before the teacher started class. Poetry – yippy! I nearly got a headache listening to the teacher drone over Frost poems and the works of Thomas Grey that I felt my thoughts drifting. I pried open Jasper's mind. It was so vast in front of me. His current thoughts were of blood. Lots of blood. My blood. Pouring from a gouging wound in my neck. He was in pain. Holding back. I blinked, straightening up in my seat as I felt a scratchy feeling in the back of my throat. Was that what he was feeling? I felt thirsty. My eyes slid closed and I pulled away, more confused than ever. How was it that I could feel thirsty… I hadn't felt an emotion from another person so strong that it affected me… ever.

The bell rang and I jumped. When I looked in the seat next to me I could see that Jasper had already gone to lunch. That wasn't a shocker. Perhaps the whole Cullen clan was fast. I wish all witches could be that fast… or that graceful. They moved like dancers, the whole lot of them. I sighed and stuffed my books into my bag before heading to lunch. All I wanted to do was go home… or go find Jacob. Do some research on werewolves. Find them…

I yawned. Maybe I should use lunch to sleep. That sounded good. I didn't know why I was so tired. Probably from having to block out Edward, or from reading too many people's minds in a very short period of time. Using magic like that could drain a young witch.

I headed toward my car slowly, my thoughts jumbled. Why was it that Jasper and Edward wanted me dead? Was it just some normal reaction to a witch? If they were werewolves could they already know I'm a witch? Could they smell it? I sighed and got into my car. I was glad that I brought a bag lunch today, but I was more tired than hungry. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I blinking into a light slumber.

-

I woke feeling a strong aura of power coming from just outside my car. When I opened my eyes, I jumped. Edward's angry face was staring at me through the glass. My eyes widened and I rolled down the window, wincing when it squeaked a little.

"Yes?" I asked nicely.

"What are you doing?" his low voice questioned, it grumbled in his chest and I shrugged.

"Sleeping," I said with a yawn. The power that was radiating off him was overwhelming. I could feel him trying to breach my mind but he couldn't. I kept the barrier to my mind closed shut. Not a thought peeked through. He closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. I didn't know if he could read my mind when I was sleeping though.

"Where did you come from?" he asked out of the blue. I was taken aback by his question.

"Iowa," I said casually, reaching out with a spell to read his mind. It showed me blank confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious," he replied curtly, looking toward the school. Jasper was coming towards us, his eyes a smoldering black. Alice lagged at the lunch room door with Bella, looking up at the sky.

"So, are you going to take Jasper… _on a hike_?" I asked rather scathingly.

Edward's nostrils flared. "No, we're going home."

I raised my eyebrow. "And why is that, Edward?"

He didn't answer, he just sighed. "My patience has been tested too many times today…" he muttered in a low tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said. "Who was that Jacob kid I saw you talking to earlier?"

Jasper opened the passenger door of the Volvo, interrupting us. The blonde threw me a rather dirty look. "Are you going to end up telling her too?" he asked Edward in a tone I couldn't decipher.

"What is it that I don't know about already?"

"Nothing," Edward said quietly. "Nothing at all."

I opened my car door and stepped out, grabbing my bag. "If it's nothing then why can I sense there's something _not quite right_ about the both of you?"

Edward growled. "Just drop it, you insolent girl."

I shook my head, sighing. "I'm sorry, I can't. It's not in my blood to back down just because you're afraid that someone knows your little secret. What about Bella? Whatever it is, you told her, am I right?"

"You're different from Bella, Anna," Edward said lowly. Jasper put a hand on his arm as Alice walked toward the parking lot. Edward seemed to visibly calm. I knew I would strike a nerve it I brought up Bella.

Edward glared at me again as Alice grew nearer to us. "You're nothing but trouble." A growl grumbled deep in his chest again.

I shrugged. "I could be worse. Much worse, trust me."

"You two should get into the car," Alice's voice intervened. As she strolled past me she threw me a sideways glance. "And you should get to class. You'll be late."

I shook my head and threw my bag into my open window. "Actually, I think I'm just going to go home." I got into my car and didn't wait for them to pull out of their parking spot before starting my car and tearing out of the parking lot. I promised I wouldn't follow Jasper. Jasper being with them - sucked. So I didn't follow them. They would probably know anyway since Edward did yesterday. Stupid werewolf… warlock… _whatever_ he was.

I was too tired to sit through the last couple hours of school. I only had a free period and gym. I could just drop gym. I didn't need the credit anyway. That would make life easier. I would only have to stay at school for half a day. I made it home in record time, not paying attention if I was speeding or not. I couldn't feel any signs of my dad or mom in the house as I pulled up. I knew mom was at work but my dad could have gone out somewhere.

I got out of my car and stared up at the house. It was an ugly brown color, but it was bigger than a lot of the houses on the street. There were only two bedrooms but they were rather large and it had a living room, a kitchen, a study, and two bathrooms. It was perfect for us. We didn't need anything fancy since we normally moved around quite a bit. I wouldn't be staying here long anyway. As soon as I graduate, travelling sounded pretty nice. I unlocked the door, using my magic word absentmindedly.

When I entered the kitchen, I noticed that there was a box of books on the table. They were probably mine since we packed all the books together and I knew my dad had started unpacking all the ones that went into the study last night. He must have finished this morning.

I took the box off the table and headed up to my room. I kicked off my shoes and threw my bag on my bed before I settled down next to my bookshelf and started to fill it with various books. It was the last thing I had to unpack and I was done! I didn't have that large of a collection. I wasn't that big of a fan of fantasy or sci-fi, but I had a few books that could be considered as such (although I did find fiction witches amusing). Some love stories. Children's novels. Shakespeare fascinated me more than Anne Rice, but both were very good writers.

I paused from stocking my bookshelf and looked down at the book "_The Vampire LeStat_". I almost felt it tingling in my hands. I don't know how many times I had read it. I loved the book. LeStat was, by far, not a perfect character, but I wouldn't mind meeting a vampire like him… he was very fast… he could read minds… he hunted… blood… and he was _cold_. I opened my mouth, an epiphany flying through my brain. _Vampires_! Edward didn't breathe! Well, actually, he did, but… odd. He was supposed to be undead... My brows furrowed in thought. He stopped breathing though for a couple minutes yesterday and still lived. He could lift me, which was strange since he wasn't a professional body builder and I weighed over 130 lb. at least. The thing that got to me though was the sun. He didn't seem to be effected by it. Neither did Jasper or Alice and they were all as pale as vampires. It all fit except for that one thing.

I put the book on the shelf. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a vampire. I didn't think I could prove it until I actually saw him drink blood. I wondered if he was hunting backpackers yesterday. I brought my hand up to my throat. So that was why he said it was so dangerous and why he felt like killing me. It made sense. Then again, why was he thinking about werewolves? Maybe I misunderstood. His thoughts were so jumbled he could have been thinking about two separate things and I could have mistaken it. He hated Jacob so much…

My stomach growled at me angrily, I felt the aching empty pit that was my stomach before, but now it was being demanding. I stood up. Skipping lunch to sleep was a bad idea. I knew my mother went shopping the day before yesterday so there had to be food in the house. I stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. The house was so quiet. I couldn't believe I was home alone. It felt so good to clear the barrier I kept hiding my mind with. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat at the kitchen table, glancing out the window at my front yard.

I bit into the apple, letting the sweet nectar slide down my throat. I stared at the bite mark on the apple. Red skin. White flesh. Quite opposite of a human actually. I grinned to myself. Were real vampires like the vampires in fiction? Did they crave blood so badly that being near it was hard for them? I bit into the apple again.

What if I could make an apple taste and smell like blood? Could I? Or could I make blood look like an apple? That would be complicated but I knew I could. I would have to get some blood though. But if vampires were tempted by blood, the smell of an illusioned apple could probably get to them. However, it might be easier and more convincing if I used actual blood. Would they be able to resist illusioned blood out in the open, just as if it I spilled it onto the ground?

I looked at the veins in my arms. It could be and easy task to get the supplies to make the apple. I could duplicate a drop of my blood magically. That would be simple. Turning it into an apple was possibly a bit more difficult. I got up from the table and slowly ascended the stairs. All I had to do was think about it hard enough and it was possible. Getting it correct; to taste like blood all the way through and smell like it and everything… I might have to taste some bloody apples. Well, it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world… I just had to test this. Just to make sure. The Cullen's were vampires. There were too many coincidences for it to not be true.

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any reviews you can give me, they help motivate me and compel me to write faster. **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**nefaith: **__I know, I felt a little evil for doing that. Sorry for the long wait! I hope this helps keep you together for a little while longer. Thanks!_

_**RedheadObsession: **__Thanks! _

_**Inuyasha lover 72396: **__Thank you so much! Sorry for the slow update. It's not exactly typing faster that will help me, it's Anna screaming in my head that helps me. (Annoying little thing, isn't she?)_


	8. Tease the Vamp

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! Sorry it took so long, here's a long one for you!**_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… **_

**The Midnight**

I had kept the magically transformed blood-apple in my car the next day in case one of the Cullen's accidentally caught the strong scent of it in my bag. I strode toward the Science building for Chemistry and took my regular seat. Edward and Bella weren't there yet, but I could sense his aura around the building. I pulled my science book out of my book bag and set it on my desk and then busied myself with the pencil pouch just as Edward and "his" Bella walked through the door.

I stared up at him innocently, my thoughts blocked from him. His face, as usual, held no expression what-so-ever. I looked over at Bella and smiled politely. I faintly wondered if he craved her blood. I wondered how a vampire and mortal could be together without the vampire biting the mortal. I stared down at my open science book. It was ironic that I was in a science class with a person - and actually being a person – that science said could have never existed. I had weighed the options last night. All the signs – everything – pointed to him being a vampire. There wasn't any other explanation. He couldn't be a warlock because he had yet to use any other magic than mind reading and he had no vies at all on his hands.

I was itching for lunch by the time the bell rang signaling it. I decided to pack a lunch this morning so I went out to my car to get it. The blood apple was safely tucked into the paper bag. I walked through the lunchroom door and past the lunch line toward the table where sat the Cullen's, Bella, and Angela (I think that was her name, she was in my History class). I sat the blood apple on the edge of the table and took out my sandwich. Peanut butter and Jelly would suffice to cure _my_ hunger but certainly not a vampire's. I took a bite and watched as Edward discreetly sniffed the air, his light topaz eyes landing on me, glaring.

I heard Bella ask him what was wrong, but he replied with, "Nothing." I could see that Jasper's fists were balled up beneath the table and I took a swig of water, sloshing it around in my mouth. That was when I felt a surge of power flow from Alice. I almost dropped my water bottle, it was so forceful. I looked over at her to see her face as still as a statue's and her eyes glazed over. Then it all just… stopped. The power was gone. My brows furrowed. What the hell did she just do?

I sighed and took another bite of my sandwich when I noticed Alice and Jasper leaving the lunch table. I watched them as they walked out the door hastily. Odd. I put away my sandwich, not really very hungry anymore. I picked the apple up and held it in my hand. I could smell the scent of blood just faintly, but I knew that if the Cullen's were real vampires, they would smell it for sure. I glanced over at Edward who turned just as I looked at him. His eyes were starting to darken, smoldering.

I threw him a polite smile before I set the apple down on the edge of the table again and watched him. It was almost fun playing 'tease the vampire'; like holding a pint of blood in front of him, which wasn't far from the truth. His eyes followed the apple. "You can have it if you want, I'm not very hungry," I said quietly, knowing that he heard me. Vampires had excellent hearing.

Edward glared at me then looked away. "I better go help Alice and Jasper," I heard him tell Bella. I could see she had a worried look on her face. I stood up quickly and dumped my bag in the garbage. I had to do this hastily. I would wait for him outside, and then follow him if necessary. Clutching the blood apple in my hand, I headed out the door. Maybe, if I played my cards right, I could get him to eat the apple. I smiled to myself. Then I would know for sure, but if the Cullen's behavior was any indication... I waited outside the lunchroom door for a little over a minute, I wasn't counting but it felt like a minute before he bounded through the doors.

I heard him sniff the air and turn toward me with an unreadable expression. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" he asked, looking down at the apple in my hands.

I shook my head, feigning innocence. "What do you mean?"

"What," he started, glaring at the blood apple, "did you do to that apple?" He sounded so hungry… like the apple was the most delicious thing on this planet.

"It's not an apple," I told him, holding it up to him, right under his nose. "You should know it's not an apple."

"I'm not going to do this here," he said tersely.

I gestured to the parking lot. "There's always your car."

Without answering, he turned on his heel and gracefully strode toward his car knowing I would follow him. How could I not? I stayed a little ways behind him as we headed toward where his silver Volvo was parked. He opened the door for me and I quirked an eyebrow. _Chivalrous are we?_ "Thanks…" I said a bit suspiciously as I watched him walk around the vehicle. I got in and shut the door. "Not much leg room in here," I said to myself. Curse economy friendly vehicles and their small size. _Volvo_… I cringed.

"So," I said as he took his seat. Time to play tease the vampire. "Do you want this apple?" I grinned widely, knowing that I had definitely gotten it right.

He grabbed it out of my hands and ran his fingers over it, smelling it, seeming to revel in the scent. "It's sweet," he whispered. "How did you manage to do this? It's almost as if the apple is made of human-" His jaw set and he glared at the apple suddenly. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to see if you're an actual vampire actually, so far the theory has proved to be true," I said as a matter-of-factly, a conquering smirk pulled across my face.

One of his dark eyebrows rose. "And the apple?"

"It's blood, try it. It's not an apple at all."

He paused before he licked it, his tongue dragged along the skin of the apple slowly as his eyes closed for a second while he savored the flavor of it. "But how…?" His eyes, smoldering, stared at me. "How is that possible?"

"I wish I could make you suffer and find out on your own like I had to do for you," I said stiffly, shrugging. I could tell him outright or… I could ask him more questions about Jacob the possible werewolf/warlock/vampire? I continued, "I'll tell you, if you tell me something."

Edward threw me a suspicious glare. "What would that something be?"

"Who is Jacob Black?" I asked curiously. I knew he had to be from La Push… he was a dog according to Edward, but Edward and Jacob didn't seem to get along.

"He's a monster," Edward said lowly, his tone even and blank. "Why would you want to know about that monster?"

"I could sense there was something different about him…" Yeah, not many people can make my heart stop and cause me to loose most of my focus.

"He's just a kid from La Push… Bella's friend."

"Is that it?" I asked, suspiciously.

He nodded, but I knew there was more. I would find out.

"If there's anything else you're hiding, you know I'll find out sooner or later."

"I know, so can you tell me how you cursed this apple? Or are you really a demon like I thought?" he asked, his tone was still calm but he was growing impatient. I could feel it. He stared transfixed again at the apple. His eyes were dark.

"I duplicated a drop of my blood and transformed it into an apple. It's safe; you can eat it," I assured him. I wasn't going to tell him just yet. Maybe he could get it on his own.

"But it's human blood," he pointed out. I nodded, grinning. He was too fixated by the blood to even wonder how I _transformed_ it into an apple. "I don't drink human blood."

"Are you allergic?" I asked confusedly. I was taken aback by that. All the books I had read that included vampires mentioned they drank human blood.

He shook his head and licked the apple again, visibly savoring the taste. His eyes hadn't moved from the apple. "I'm a vegetarian. I only hunt animals, never a human," he explained. I swear he looked as he was going to bite into the apple any second now. I waited. His tongue flew out of his mouth and he licked the apple again.

Then swiftly, he bit into the flesh of the fruit. Juice was dripping down his chin. He devoured the apple wildly, even the core, which would have looked a little strange to a normal human who didn't know it was actually a vampire devouring a pint of blood in apple form. He let out a shaky breath when it was gone.

"Was it that good?" I asked, inwardly laughing.

"You have no idea," he muttered softly. "You shouldn't have done that. I… how did you do that? Transform the blood into an apple?"

"How do you think I did it?" I asked curiously.

He glared, exhaling through his nostrils. "I don't know. I wish you were as easy to read as a normal human."

I grinned. "What if I'm not human? What if I'm something else?"

"Something else?" His eyes swept over my form, questioning. He looked troubled. "You're alive… and normal. I can't see it. You do smell a little different, but everyone smells different. But I can't…" He paused. "I can't read your mind. I wish I could. You're so unbelievably difficult."

That's when I felt my barrier break suddenly, it was so swift I never saw it coming; as if he attacked me with magic. I pushed back to close him off and he stared at me, his face expressionless. I glared. "You… you…" I couldn't think of what to say. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, I…" He paused. "I read your mind for only a second. How did you do that?"

"How did I what?" I asked, having a feeling of what he wanted an answer for. "Close you off?"

Edward nodded.

"I create a barrier to protect my mind from yours," I answered curtly, I wasn't going to give myself away just because he wondered about it. If he got through, he would have had to have used magic. Was it possible that my blood affected him? "What else do you wish for Edward?" I wondered aloud. If he wished for something bad enough, maybe the magic that is in his body would make it happen.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing."

I pushed forward. "Are you sure? There's nothing you want? Like…" I looked around the school yard and tried to think. My eyes landed on the rearview mirror and I reached up, breaking it off as quickly as possible. Edward grabbed my hand roughly, his face all of a sudden dark, glaring, his eyes furious and burning.

"You little demon! Why would you-"

"Do something about it. Wish for it to be fixed. Imagine the mirror being fixed," I said, calming my accelerated heart rate. Being in a small car with a livid vampire that just drank your blood was not something that was settling.

He gritted his teeth. "Imagine it fixed? Wish it was fixed? That won't help my beautiful car…"

"Then I'll fix it if you won't," I said offhandedly with a shrug. He seemed calmer now. Good.

His eyes were tight as he looked at me. "How will you do that?"

"A little bit of power never hurt anyone." I placed the mirror in its rightful spot and pictured it fixed clearly in my head, using my magic word. The plastic fused together beneath my hand and I pulled back. "There, all fixed."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he viewed my perfect work. "That isn't possible," he muttered, examining the mirror.

"You saw it with your own eyes, did you not?" I rhetorically spouted as I opened the passenger door. "I have to go, but I'm sure I'll see you around. Bye, Edward."

I turned on my heel, shutting the door behind me with magic as I walked away. I felt so free. It felt wonderful just to use magic out in the open, to flaunt it, to own it. I stumbled backward, feeling a surge of power when I reached my car as Edward's hard body all of a sudden appeared in between me and my car. He caught my arms and righted me before I hit the pavement.

Blinking a couple times, I tried to clear my mind, and keep the barrier up that was slipping as I breathed in his scent. His breath smelled so good… it muddled my brain to the point of incomprehension. I shook my head, clearing it again, trying to ignore him.

"I don't know how I did that," Edward admitted, he seemed almost embarrassed. His head turned abruptly and I followed his gaze to where Bella was walking toward us, confusion written all over her face.

I stepped back, putting space between me and Edward. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Now that I thought about it, Edward would be too frustrating for me to be involved with in the first place. Protective, oddly unreadable, vampire… I don't think my personality would meld well with that. Physically, he was appealing but, a relationship would never work out.

He moved toward Bella and put a protective arm around her, placing a light kiss on the top of her head. "My Bella," he whispered and I rolled my eyes.

I managed a wave. "Well, if our conversation is done here, I would like to get home…" I said, sounding nicer than I wanted to.

"What were you talking about?" Bella asked, she looked up at Edward and I rolled my eyes. He was going to tell her, but that was fine. She would have to be very secretive to keep a vampire for a boyfriend.

I opened my car door. "I'm sure he can tell you all the gory details." I got in and started the car, drowning out Bella's voice. I waved. I didn't want to be rude, but I knew they had to get to class and I just wanted to go home and do something. Homework… help dad out with restoring the transmission maybe…. Magic had its perks when restoring old cars (we could fix the original parts). Maybe I'll take a drive over to the Cullen's house to get the lay of the land…

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any reviews you can give me, they help motivate me and compel me to write faster. **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**nefaith: **__Woohoo! An update… You're welcome and thank you!_

_**Inuyasha lover 72396: **__Thank you so much! Blood apples! I love them… ;) _


	9. You Broke My Car!

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! **_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… And now I'm starting to love Quill even more. Oh, woe is me.**_

**The Midnight**

"Did you learn anything at school today?"

Ah, the usual question that dad asked every day at dinner. I shrugged. "Not much," I replied, spearing a few flowerets of broccoli with my fork. Then again, I did learn something that they should probably know.

"Actually," I started slowly, "I learned there is a coven of vampires here."

I heard my dad's fork clatter and my mother stared at me in surprise. "Vampires don't exist," she said in disbelief.

"Yes they do. If you ever meet Edward Cullen, I don't think you would have any doubts," I told her plainly. "He has a fam-"

"Cullen?" my mother interrupted. "We have a Dr. Carlisle Cullen at the hospital. I've met him and he seems very nice."

My eyebrows furrowed. "A vampire doctor?" I asked. It sounded absurd. "Isn't that a little dangerous, mom? I mean really, human blood is everywhere at a hospital-" I paused and realized that maybe not… Edward said he was a 'vegetarian', maybe Carlisle was too.

"He's very polite and works very well with his patients. I don't see anything wrong with him. He's a perfectly normal human being," mom retorted, her face set.

"Is he pale and beautiful beyond belief, does he never eat lunch, and do his eyes look a little haunted?" I asked, basically describing Edward and Jasper save for the aura of power. My mom would have sensed that. Maybe Dr. Cullen didn't have a power or maybe he was like Alice, whatever she did. I didn't want to know what she did to cause such a surge of power. It was sort of frightening.

"Yes, he is," my mother's voice was quiet.

"Mom, he's a vampire. I know for sure that the Cullen's are vampires! I tested it out!"

"You didn't have one of them bite you, did you?" The worried tone in my father's voice alarmed me. It was the first time he spoke in a while. I shook my head as I glanced over at him.

"I transformed some blood into an apple. It attracted a bit of attention," I said casually, crossing my arms over my chest. "Edward scarffed it down like he was starving."

My father sighed. "Vampires… I can't believe that I chose another magically infested town again…"

I groaned. "I'm not going to move again, dad, just because there are a few vampires in town, it doesn't mean we _have_ to move. They seem nice. Edward and I are civil. Everything will be fine. I actually like it here."

"Vampires…" I heard my mom mutter, picking at her food absentmindedly. I set down my fork and excused myself, not very hungry anymore. Maybe if I let them think about it alone, they would come to their senses and accept it. Vampires - at least the Cullen's - didn't seem to mean any harm.

I dumped my plate of half eaten food in the garbage and shoved the dish in the sink before heading up to my room. I had a séance to conduct in the graveyard and it was just getting dark out.

I grabbed my bag full of candles - and my Ouija board, just in case (I had yet to know if it worked) – from my closet in my room. It was rather nippy out so I pulled on my coat and sighed. Okay, a séance. I had no idea how this was going to work. I thought a graveyard would be the perfect place to bring forth some kind of dead spirit because there were, most likely, a ton of dead spirits floating around. I strode out of my room and down the stairs, yelling to my mom and dad that I was going for a walk.

While most parents would worry about their children going out at night for a walk, most magical families didn't have to worry much. Witches or warlocks could take care of themselves. And, just in case, I kept a knife in my boot. It made my mother happier.

I walked down the side of the street I lived on toward the graveyard that was just a block away. I paused when I noticed a police cruiser sitting in one of the houses driveways; I knew it was the house where the police chief lived. There was a silver Volvo parked on the side of the road a little bit away from the house.

My eyebrow rose. _So Bella must be the police chief's daughter. That is rather funny. _I peered back at the white house to see Edward and Bella emerging from the confines. I watched them kiss, but didn't listen in on their conversation. I would have wanted my own privacy if that was me. It was shocking to watch such a scene knowing that Edward was a vampire. I couldn't imagine the control he must have to be able to even kiss her. They broke away and Bella went inside as Edward headed to his car.

That was when he spotted me across the street. I waved.

"How come every time I turn around, you're always there?" he asked in a normal volume. I could hear it all the way across the street. I walked toward him, stepping lightly on the pavement.

"I don't know," I told him. "I live just down the road. I was on my way to the graveyard when I noticed your car."

He stared at me with an unreadable expression. "You shouldn't be out here at night; it's dangerous."

I laughed quietly. "I can take care of myself. I have my ways, you know," I reassured him but he didn't look like he believed me.

He got into his car quicker than I could blink and was opening the passenger door. I jumped back. "Get in, I'm taking you home," he commanded. I shook my head.

"I'm not going home. I'm safe; you don't need to worry your pretty little head about me. What's going to attack me? Those horse-sized wolves you believe in?" I snorted.

"As a matter-of-fact, yes, they will. I don't trust them, now get in."

Geeze, he was a persistent idiot. I got in the car and sighed, shutting the door behind me. I could always go out a little later anyway.

"You know, I hate being sheltered. What is it about these wolves that are so scary if you believe in them so profusely?" I rolled my eyes wondering what the genius would come up with now as he started his car.

"They're werewolves, actually, and you smell funny," he explained lightly.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I smell funny?" Then it hit me. "Werewolves?" So Jacob really was a werewolf! Just like what he was thinking. It wasn't a misunderstanding! I frowned. Forks, Washington… What the hell was this place? Freak central? My dad picked a winner this time. Yes, let's move to Forks, Washington. It's a small town, really safe; no witches. I snorted mentally. Werewolves, vampires… I didn't know what else could plague this town.

"Yes, werewolves, and I suppose you smell sort of funny because… I don't know, really. It's not unpleasant, but it's different. Unnatural. Which one is your house?" I pointed and he pulled into my driveway.

"What is it that you don't trust about werewolves? Don't they come out only on full moons or something?" I curiously questioned.

"Fictional werewolves, I suppose," he said. "Real werewolves are different and they're dangerous. They change if they feel aggression and if they attack you…"

"I'll kill them. It can't be too hard," I said, rolling my eyes.

He shook his head. "As much as I would like that, I don't think you could, or should even try. Also, there is a… rogue vampire running around, which is why the werewolves are around, so could you please just stay inside at night and out of the woods?"

I laughed. "You expect too much of me, Edward, and you underestimate me." I huffed, crossing my arms. "I'm insulted. Would you like it if I asked of you the same thing?"

"No, but I know a lot more than you about werewolves and vampires. And I'm indestructible."

I shrugged. That was true. "Is it possible for me to meet one of these werewolves just so I could gauge how dangerous they are? Maybe you can introduce me to Jacob."

He snorted. "You wouldn't want to meet _any_ of them. They're nasty creatures." I could see his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Well, then," I said lightly, "I'm just going to have to find them myself." I reached for the handle on the door when the lock clicked down. I glared at him, perturbed, and thought of the locks going up using my magic word in my head.

_Solnon._ I heard the snap of the locks busting off. Because of my frustration, I broke them. Maybe that overdid it. I winced. "Sorry," I apologized, "you made me mad." I opened the door as he glared at me; other than his eyes, his expression was so confusing; I couldn't decipher it.

"You broke my car! How did you… what did…" He stumbled over the words.

"I did nothing out of the ordinary, I can fix it," I said, and I heard the crunching noise of plastic fusing back together. "Better?" I paused and got out. "Now, I'm going to go find some werewolves. I'll see you at school on Monday, Edward…"

"If you have any respect for your own life, you will not go looking for them at night. And if you think you're getting out of this that easily, you're wrong; please get back into the car."

I sighed heavily. "Then tell me where to find them during the day and I will; you should know that you're not going to win this," I said with a grin. I wondered what they would look like… probably hairy… if they were disgusting creatures, maybe they foamed at the mouth or something. Maybe they were dog-like. It could be interesting.

I heard him growl. "La Push," I heard him mutter darkly and I smiled widely. La Push. Just as I suspected.

"Thank you so much, Edward." I sat back down into the car and shut the door. "And for the ride too, I promise not to go looking for werewolves at night. I hope you're happy. Now what is it that you didn't want me to get out of?" I asked innocently.

"You're a demon in disguise," he muttered and I let it slide for now. I waited for him to just say it; I'm a witch. It wasn't that hard to put one and one together. "You can do magic," he said loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded. "You're getting closer to the conclusion."

"Well, I know you are not human, could you tell me what you are?" he asked calmly, his voice pure velvet, and almost hypnotizing; seductive.

I blinked trying to clear my mind. His scent was so... amazing. "You didn't tell me straight out what you were," I said blankly. I didn't want to inhale anymore than I needed to.

"Sorceress?" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I grinned.

"Lucky guess," I said, I hoped for a better game. It took me days to figure out what he was and lots of frustration.

Edward stared at me with his usual unreadable expression. "Your blood turned my eyes blue. I knew you couldn't have been human."

"Blue?" I repeated. "Wow, it really must have been my magic affecting you then. That's how you read my mind."

"Why do you stop me?" he asked suddenly.

"Do you need to know everything?" I replied.

He didn't answer.

"If I ran into a werewolf, I could take care of myself, Edward. You don't need to worry about me," I told him flatly.

His eyes tightened. "I can't stop you if you want to find those monsters, but I can warn you. It's dangerous to be around them, especially the young ones which are all the werewolves around here."

I rolled my eyes and opened my door. "Okay, I'll take care of myself, Edward. You should take care of Bella, I'm sure she's waiting for you at her window right now." I grinned and waved as he glared at me.

Carefully, I shut the door and made my way back up to my house as I heard the low rumble of his car back out of my driveway.

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**nefaith: **__Don't worry, Anna isn't going to take up any extra space in Edward's beautiful brain that is meant for Bella. She's a major irritation to him. Thanks so much for reviewing! Cookies to you._


	10. 444 Barrel

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! **_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I have Launce Asenov locked in my closet as I speak. ;) I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… And now I'm starting to love Quill even more. Oh, woe is me.**_

**The Midnight**

The rest of the week was rather uneventful. School turned into school and the Cullen's - although I learned that Jasper's last name was Hale… - turned into regular students, or at least they seemed to act it. Jasper was the one who invited me to sit with them at lunch. I suppose sitting next to him in English class paid off. He was very cautious around me, as were all of my vampire peers, but he was slowly becoming a good friend. At least he wasn't as stubborn as Edward, nor did he have the mood swing streak. Then again, not every vampire could be the same. I could tell that Bella didn't like me too much though.

I had gone against Edward's word and ventured into the woods. How could I not? Today was… perfect for it, or at least shaping up to be. It was raining earlier but now the sun was shining through the damp humid air. I didn't know how far I had walked through the woods behind my house. There were miles of wooded area all around me, I knew; this place was absolutely beautiful. I figured that I was near the rez area of La Push, but it was still daylight, and if I happened to spot a werewolf, I wouldn't be going back on my word to Edward.

I paved my way through the woods, and the bramble, thinking about nothing in particular. My parents were being a little difficult with the town. Since my mother already knew Carlisle and had a little talk to him, she came around a bit, but my father was a still very… annoying. He was afraid I was going to get bitten and sucked dry or something if I kept hanging around them. I muttered to myself until I came to a small clearing and stopped dead in my tracks. Someone was already standing there. He was shockingly tall and sort of lanky with a mess of short black hair on top of his head. He had a pair of cut off jeans on and nothing else. I briefly wondered if he was lost as I stared at him for a moment. Swiftly, as if he had detected me, the boy turned around, his feet silent as they moved.

I smiled, trying to be friendly. "Hi," I said, feeling dumb that all I said was 'hi'. I could have thought of something a little more, articulate but 'hi' was all I could choke out. I felt something different in the air. It was edgy and… almost frightening.

"What are you doing here?" his soft voice asked quietly.

I stepped toward him, shrugging as I stopped about three feet away from him. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. My brow furrowed. He was so warm, it was amazing. Unnatural. "I was walking," I said quickly, focusing on his warmth. "Are you okay? You must have a fever or something…"

He chuckled at that. "Do I?" he paused, his eyes slightly narrowing. "You can feel it from that far away?"

"I have better senses than others."

That made him throw me a suspicious look. "Others?" he questioned. "You don't smell..."

My mouth opened slightly, why was everyone concerned about my smell lately? It couldn't be that bad. I voiced my thoughts. I must have looked shocked or angered because he quickly said, "S'not bad." He avoided my eyes. "Different."

I sighed. "How about you? Are you one of them?"

"One of who?" He acted like he didn't know what I was talking about but it was easy to read through. I quickly probed through his mind seeing a bunch of horse sized wolves gathered around in his head. I pulled out, blinking. I just realized I was standing in front of a werewolf. A real, live, werewolf.

I swallowed thickly. "What is your name?" I asked, changing the subject. We could get to the werewolf part later. I didn't want to scare him off.

He shifted. "I'm Seth," he spoke, a little on edge. He seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I'm Anna," I reached forward and he shook my hand politely. Wow, he was warm. I stared at his hand for a moment, surprised. "Are you always this warm?"

His arms crossed over his naked chest, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

I grinned. I'll let the cat out of the bag. "Is it a werewolf thing?" I asked curiously, but politely.

That threw him. He stared at me with an unfathomable expression, his black eyes turning hard. "How did you know?" the words came out in a tone that sounded close to a growl. It was rough and deep.

"Don't be alarmed," I said, trying to calm him down a little bit. "It's okay. I'm not afraid of you or anything. I'm sort of fascinated…" I trailed off. I didn't want to answer how I knew just in case it would get Edward in trouble, even though he was trying to protect me by letting me know the truth.

Seth sighed. "Are you a friend of Bella's?" he asked, looking me up and down.

I wondered how he knew Bella; I had never seen him around her. Then again, I had only been here for a week. I shook my head. "I don't think she likes me very much," I said truthfully. She was probably just being a little jealous, but I hoped that Edward told her that there was nothing to worry about. I wasn't trying to steal her Edward. I never would. That thought was rather… repulsive almost.

Seth grinned, lopsidedly. "How do you know, then?" Then he paused. "You don't know the Cullen's, do you?" His teeth ground together at the name 'Cullen's'.

I nodded. "I do, but we're not the best of friends." Not _all_ of us and Jasper's the only one I really get along with very well.

"Good," he said, seeming relieved.

"I'm a witch," I blurted out. There had to be some reason about how I knew. Magic… crystal ball? No… that wasn't true. Crystal balls didn't work. I didn't want to tell him that I saw it in his mind because that freaked most people out.

Seth took a step back. "S'not possible." He looked me up and down and I shrugged, avoiding his eyes, wondering what I could do to show him that it was true. Being in the woods sort of limited me. My gaze fell upon a fallen log.

"It's not, is it?" I grinned, imagining the log floating in the air next to him as I tapped into my magic word. The shock on Seth's face was indescribable. He seemed frozen in place as I set the log back down; it covered the length between us.

His emotionless black eyes stared back up at me. "What else can you do?"

I shrugged. "It depends on what you want me to do," I said quietly, taking a seat on the log and patting the bark next to me, hoping he would sit.

He shifted on his feet before taking the seat. His russet skin glowed warmly in the sun; he actually looked as warm as he felt. He stared forward while I stared at him. I wondered what he looked like as a wolf. "What's it like?" I spoke softly, curious.

"What's what like?" Seth didn't look at me. His young face not showing much emotion. It looked like it had aged. I realized he couldn't be older than me. Maybe he was 16… 17 at the most.

"Being… a werewolf," I supplied.

He grinned, it lit up his whole face, all the signs of age disappeared. "Brilliant. It's brilliant. What is it like being a witch?" He looked at me now, his eyes swept once over my perched form then back up at my face.

"It's difficult." I shrugged. "Witches and Warlocks are… magically territorial toward each other. Families fight families. The last town I was in, the Asenov's – another coven – started a whole feud and we had to leave. Other than that being a witch is… not bad."

"I hear ya," his low voice spoke. He leaned his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand. "We have something like that going on."

I nodded. I suspected that the vampires and the werewolves didn't get along that day when Jacob came to school. "Is there something going on between the vampires and the werewolves?" I asked curiously, I wanted him to confirm my suspicion.

He nodded. "S'not too bad; there's a treaty. But if we set foot on their land or them on ours, there will be a war."

My mouth formed an 'o'. "What do you look like as a wolf?" I cocked my head to the side, trying to imagine it. He had to look like the ones in his head, but that was only a glimpse. I didn't get any detail out of it.

He shrugged. "I've only phased once; I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh," I couldn't think of what else to say.

A chilly wind blew through the woods and I shivered, pulling my sweater closer to me. "You're lucky, you know," I said gazing at his unmoved, half naked form. "You don't get cold. I would kill for that."

He chuckled. "How do you know I don't get cold?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. I assumed. You look warm."

Nodding, Seth stared at me oddly, his gaze not settled straight on my face. I was about to ask after about a minute of silence but he cut in, "How do you get your nails to look like _that_?"

I jumped when I looked down at my fingernails. "Damnit, I forgot to paint them!" I cursed. Usually I was good about that. Re-painting them a matte black every night so it wouldn't give me away, but now, the gem like nails shown brightly in the sun, gleaming like freshly cut rubies. I hoped that they weren't like that at school earlier.

When I looked back up at Seth, I noticed he had a questioning look on his face. "They're the source of my power," I explained. "It's a witch thing. Like you have your heat; I have my nails."

"Makes sense." His head turned abruptly toward the forest where I heard a faint voice calling him.

Seth stood. "I have to go," he said quietly, "- my sister… I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye, Seth…" I glanced around him when his name was called again.

He awkwardly nodded. "Bye… Anna," he said before taking off into the forest. I stared after him until I could see him no more. Then I sighed and started to trek back home, but I was glad that I finally met a werewolf… I grinned to myself and cheered, skipping through my half beaten trail through the thicket. I met a werewolf! I didn't see what all the fuss was about… they weren't dangerous.

"Is that any good?"

I looked up, pausing from tearing apart my orange. The skin on this one was a little difficult to get off. "Yes, it's going to be delicious. Why do you ask, Jasper?" I asked. I held the orange in front of him and he wrinkled his nose. "Do you want some?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, but if I had to fight with my food to eat it like you're doing, I wouldn't even bother."

"Well, I could easily discard the peeling of this monstrosity, but I'm doing this the old fashioned way," I told him with a nod as I ripped another piece of the frustrating peeling off.

Finally the last of the peeling came off easily and I cheered, "Oh, _triumph_!" My brows furrowed as I heard Jasper chuckle, but I also heard something else… the unmistakable roar of a Harley. There was only one person around here that I saw with a Harley. I got up from my seat. "Do you hear that, Jasp?"

He paused, frozen, whispering, "Alice…" I glanced at the door to see her there. I quickly strode toward the door to the lunch room where she was standing. She looked so much like a vampire I halted, startled. Her lips were pulled back from her sharp white teeth and a low growl was coming from deep in her chest. I followed her furious gaze to where she was looking at. The motorcycle. Jacob on the motorcycle and Bella getting on with him. They sped out of there faster than a speeding bullet and I gaped.

"Woah." I breathed. I had to catch myself; I almost said '_awesome'_. "Do you want me to go after them?" I knew that Alice was supposed to be watching Bella this weekend because Edward was gone, but if she took off with a werewolf… I grinned. That lucky duck.

Alice stared at me. "How fast does your car go?" She seemed skeptical about my old car. She really should have some more respect for it… I mentally shook my head.

"440 four barrel," I said with a slight mischievous grin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and took off toward the parking lot; she was hot on my heels.

As I got in my car and started it. I knew exactly where to head. La Push. I pulled out of my parking spot, waving to Jasper and Alice. I swiftly shifted into second gear, tearing out of the parking lot faster than I've ever gone before on a corner. I quickly shifted to third gear and took off, not bothering to watch the needle on my speedometer bury in the dash board. I felt a wave of adrenaline as the engine wound, roaring louder, the faster I went. The feeling of being completely free overtook me, I was disappointed when I caught up to them quickly. I could see them up ahead and slowed my car so they wouldn't see me. I had a feeling that Jacob would hear me but hoped that he didn't know I was following him.

I didn't want to… interrupt really. I was too curious to interrupt this. Maybe I would watch; observe. What did she do when she went with him? If Edward didn't trust her with him... why? I knew that the vampires had a prejudice against werewolves, but was he irritated about her being with Jake for another reason? Was he jealous? Jacob slowed down rapidly as they passed the "La Push; Population: 934" sign. I stayed back, following and trying to as conspicuous as I could in a '67 Camaro. It wasn't very easily done with such a loud engine. Good thing he was on a Harley. If he was on a Honda, he would be able to hear me, without a doubt.

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**nefaith: **__I'm not sure if I'm going to bring zombies into this. Dragons on the other hand… ;) hehe! Thanks so much! _

_**RedheadObsession: **_**Very**_ interesting:) Thanks!_


	11. In the Bush

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! Thanks for keeping with me… if you're reading this. :) **_

_**I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. I have Launce Asenov locked in my closet as I speak. ;) I would like to have Jake and Edward and I wouldn't mind stealing Sam either, but sigh I can't have them… And now I'm starting to love Quill even more. Oh, woe is me. And I don't own anything in bold in this chapter – that all is Stephenie Meyer's work. I can't find my copy of Eclipse or else I would tell you exactly where I got it…**_

**The Midnight**

I found myself crawling in the bushes along the beach as they wondered aimlessly near the water. It was a good thing that I decided to wear black today, it made for pretty good camouflage. I crawled forward on my stomach to get a better view through the bramble. I knew I was ruining my clothing but couldn't care less. I immediately stopped moving as Jacob's eyes roved over the bush I was hiding in (although I was sort of under it too). My heart stopped beating for a second. Not only from fear of getting caught but… Why did Jacob have this affect on me? Sure, he was good looking, but so was Launce Asenov, and I had nothing more than a simple shallow attraction to him, but Jacob… it was different. There was a deeper lust, like an internal fire that kindled when I saw him; it was almost indescribable. I adverted my eyes to the ground, closing them, getting hold of myself before looking back up at them.

"**Quil imprinted**," I heard Jacob say. "**That's three now. The rest of use are starting to get worried. Maybe it's more common than the stories say**…" His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Bella, his gaze intense.

My eyes narrowed and I tried to probe his mind for thoughts and anything on imprinting. What was he doing? _Bella please be my imprint. Anything. Come on, _I heard his mumbled, almost half formed thoughts in his mind until I was viciously shoved out of his mind. My face scrunched up in confusion. _Insanity_. What the hell was happening to my magic? Was it growing weaker?

"**What are you staring at**?" Bella asked, leaning away from him.

Jacob sighed. "**Nothing**."

Oh, great, they were moving again. I started crawling through the bushes quietly, mud caking on my knees and elbows but I really didn't mind. I noticed that Jacob took her hand and they walked amongst the rocks.

"**Why is Quil's imprinting such a scandal**?" Bella's voice drifted my way as I settled into my new spot inconspicuously. "**Is it because he's the newest one**?"

"**That doesn't have anything to do with it**."

"**Then what's the problem**?"

"**It's another one of those legend things. I wonder when we're going to stop being surprised that they're **_**all**_** true**?" Jacob muttered almost too low for me too hear from this far away.

"**Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess?**"

"**You'd never get it right. See, Quil hasn't been hanging out with us, you know, until just recently. So he hadn't been around Emily's place much**."

"**Quil imprinted on Emily too?**" Bella gasped.

"**No! I told you not to guess. Emily had her two nieces down for a visit… and Quil met Claire**."

My mouth opened slightly. Oh, now I understood it. Imprinting had to do with something about relationships… I thought, anyway. I could still be wrong. "**Emily doesn't want her niece with a werewolf? That's a bit hypocritical**." I smiled. It _was_ about relationships. Good. I had the right hunch then.

"**Would you please stop guessing? You're way off. Emily doesn't mind that part, it's just, well, a little early.**"

"**What do you mean **_**early**_"

I raised my eyebrows as Jacob's eyes narrowed slightly. "**Try not to be judgmental, okay?**"

I caught myself nodding as Bella did and shook my head, wanting to slap myself. He wasn't talking to me. I rolled my eyes. "**Claire is two**," he said as the rain started to pelt down on us. I glared at the baleful sky.

I tried a warming spell on myself, just to take the edge off the cold rain and kept watching. "**Quil… imprinted… with a **_**two-year-old**_"

It finally registered. If I wasn't distracted by the stupid rain I would have never thought… a werewolf and a two year old? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "**It happens.**" Jacob shrugged and tossed a rock into the bay. "**Or so the stories say.**"

"**But she's a baby.**"

"**Quil's not getting any older. He'll just have to be patient for a few decades**," Jacob said rather acerbically. "**You're making judgments, I can see it on your face.**"

"**Sorry, but it sounds really creepy.**"

"**It's not like that; you've got it all wrong. I've seen what it's like, through his eyes. There's nothing **_**romantic**_** about it at all, not for Quil, not now**." Jacob took a deep breath, he seemed sort of irritated or frustrated. "**It's so hard to describe. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother.**

**Quil will be the best, kindest big brother any kid ever had. There isn't a toddler on this planet that will be more carefully looked after than that little girl will be. And then, when she's older and needs a friend, he'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. And then, when she's grown up, they'll be as happy as Emily and Sam**." He sounded a little bitter when he said the last sentence.

I picked a twig out of my hair that was bugging me and looked back up to see them walking along again. I sighed, crawling again through more thicket and brush until they stopped. Jacob was laughing.

"**We can't all be freakishly strong,**" Bella muttered and Jacob sighed. "**When do you think it will happen for you?**"

"**Never.**" I raised an eyebrow. I assumed they were talking about the imprint thing. Jacob seemed so sure about that. I really wish crystal ball work could actually work for a real witch. I was a little curious about that.

"**It's not something you can control, is it?**"

"**It's not supposed to be, but you have to **_**see**_** her – the one that's supposedly meant for you**."

"**And you think that if you haven't seen her yet, then she's not out there? Jacob, you haven't really seen much of the world – less than me, even**."

"**No, I haven't**," he muttered in a voice so low that I had to strain to hear it. "**But I'll never see anyone else, Bella. I only see you. Even when I close my eyes and try to see something else. Ask Quil or Embry. It drives them all crazy**."

For some odd reason a jealous tinge bit at my heart, but I quelled it quickly, trying to control it. I didn't understand why I was all of a sudden acting like this. Something had to be wrong with me. Maybe I was starting to get sick or something. Emotionally sick; if that was possible.

"**Maybe I'd better go home**," Bella whispered.

"**No! You have the whole day off, right? The bloodsucker won't be home yet.**"

Bella glared and I grinned. Edward, I assumed, was the bloodsucker. Amusing.

"**No offence intended**."

"**Yes, I have the whole day, Jake…**"

Jacob held his hands up. "**Sorry,**" he apologized. "**I won't be like that anymore. I'll just be Jacob**."

"**But if that's what you're **_**thinking**_**…**"

"**Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing. Just tell me if I'm upsetting you**."

"**I don't know…**"

"**C'mon, Bella. Let's go back to the house and get our bikes. You've got to ride a motorcycle regularly to keep it in tune**."

"**I really don't think I'm allowed**." I grinned. Of course, Edward would be keeping 'his' Bella protected. I almost snorted. He would have to bubble wrap her if he wanted to really make an effort.

"**By who? Charlie or the blood – or **_**him**_"

"**Both.**"

A wide smile lit up Jacob's whole face, his pearly whites bright against his beautiful russet skin and I felt my heart palpitate a second. The rain dripped down his shaggy wet hair. He looked inviting, so warm… I shook my head. Yep, something was wrong with me. I gritted my teeth and internally sighed.

"**I won't tell anyone**," Jacob said.

"**Except every one of your friends**."

"**I promise not to think about it.**"

"**If I get hurt, it was because I tripped**."

"**Whatever you say.**"

As they made their way toward his house, which I could see in the distance, I waited for a bit. I had to make sure my rustling to get out of the bushes would be out of earshot and possibly out of sight. I stood carefully, feeling a couple sharp sticks cutting at my skin, but I shrugged it off. My clothes were full of mud. Nothing a cleaning spell – thought – couldn't fix. I started toward where I parked my car and was shocked at how far away it was. I must have crawled in the mud and bushes for at least a half a mile. I was sure I looked like I did. I pulled twig after twig and muddy leaves out of my hair like mad.

I ducked behind my car and cleaned myself off with the handy use of my magic. I whispered my word in my head quickly, wanting to get dry and clean as soon as possible, before hopping into my car. I was sure Bella would be fine for the rest of the day with Jacob. However, I knew I was right, well, half right. Jacob did like Bella. But if she didn't return any of his feelings, Edward shouldn't have to worry about her. She was a lucky girl. I glared as I started my car, the jealous feeling welling up, but I refused to let it pour over, especially when I shouldn't even be jealous in the first place.

I sighed, checking the time. Being near the time when school let out, I headed toward the Cullen household to tell Alice that Bella wouldn't be home for a while and to apologize for not 'catching' her. It wasn't really my place in the first place to reprimand Bella; I wasn't the one with the Porsche. Not that it would have been my car of choosing anyway.

-------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**nefaith:**__ You've probably read it by now (sorry!). Thank you so much! You're very welcome. _

_**gemma smells like apple cake: **__Yes, completely following the book save for little details maybe here and there. Thank you so much (Seth is a major amusement to me. I based him on a really good friend he doesn't have much of a personality in the book so why not?):)_

_**HoneyDukes88**__: Thank you!_

_**Aoishiivampiress234: **__Thank you! No need to get on your knees to beg, you can stand up straight… ;) _


	12. Chihuahua

_**Author's Note**_: Nope, this story isn't abandoned as though it may look. I just don't know where to go with it at times and I would love to write more – between school and writer's block and my own novel(s), of course. So, here's more! Thank you all for your reviews, they have been awesome, lovely, and thanks so much for following this fic. All your reviews help pull me out of writer's block.

a

**The Midnight**

Jasper made amazing hot chocolate - for a vampire. The Cullen's were surprisingly hospitable people… almost too hospitable. I was seriously hoping for a torture chamber in the basement, but there was no such luck for that. The Asenov's house was more menacing. Hell, _my_ house was more menacing. Vampires – pfft.

Did they all know how to make bloody good hot chocolate?

"So, Jasp…" I started. He was staring at the wall for entirely too long while Alice moped in the garage over her "beautiful" Porsche being taken away as soon as Edward returned. If she could cry, I'm sure she would. I never could understand the fascination with little plastic toy cars. I took a sip of the deliciously thick and luscious liquid, letting it slide down my throat slowly. Jasper's hot chocolate was like sex in a cup.

"Could you stop making that noise? Your emotions are making me go berserk," Jasper stated blankly without looking at me.

I wasn't even paying attention to myself. What noise? I suppose I did have a _thing_ for chocolate.

Carefully, I set the cup down and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Jasper turned his head slightly, staring at me, and raised an eyebrow.

I mirrored his expression and willed myself into a euphoric frenzy. He got in trouble for laughing too much in class the last time I did it. I set my mind ablaze with the thoughts of warm grass and chocolate - the roaring sound of an engine and the giddy feeling of burying the needle of a speedometer.

Jacob's warm smile.

His entrancing eyes.

His amazingly appealing boyish quality….

I internally blinked.

That… led to a surprising place in my mind. I caught myself off guard letting my mind wander.

Jasper's brows furrowed. "I don't think I'll ever understand teenage hormones."

I laughed.

He sighed and sat back in the chair, slumping – looking as if he were trying to act partially human and failing. Every movement – or lack thereof – seemed so choreographed and perfect for a Vampire.

"You're… lusty." His eyebrow peaked again.

I swallowed all my thoughts of Jacob and let them ebb. "It's nothing, really, Jasp."

His mouth formed a feinted "O". And then smiled like a Cheshire cat.

That was slightly worrisome. Jasper was usually rather composed. I took a sip of the hot chocolate and then swirled it around the cup. "So, how do you make this stuff? It's very good." He knew I was searching for a subject change. I *_knew_* that he knew.

"It's quite surprising, Anna, that you would find such a beastly mongrel attractive."

I stared him straight in the eyes for a brief second and blurted out, "Or maybe it was his Harley I was thinking of. Did you ever consider that?"

"You lust over," he paused, "…of all things, Harleys?"

A lazy grin pulled at my lips. "Motors that shake the ground beneath you." I nodded, shivering a little at the thought. I finished the mug of hot chocolate with a slight tinge of remorse. I didn't want the choco-train to be over yet. I definitely will get the recipe out of him sooner or later.

"I still think it's the dog," Jasper said briskly.

I grinned wider. "I love dogs. Really _big_ dogs – big enough to _ride_." I put an emphasis on ride which made his eyes narrow a bit. God, that sounded like a cheesy innuendo. "Do you like dogs, Jasper?"

He seemed to think about that for a few moments. "Do you seriously want me to answer that."

I nodded fervently and he sunk in his seat. Jasper seemed to act more human with me around. Maybe because of the human emotions he fed off me. Of all the Cullens, despite the bloodlust thing, he was the best at acting so human.

"I've always wanted a Chihuahua," he mumbled. It was so quiet, my ears had to strain to hear it, but I _think_ I heard him right.

I blinked and cocked my head to the side.

Jasper shrugged. "_Don't_ look at me like that. You asked."

"Why don't you have one?"

He leaned across the table and barely whispered, "Alice thinks I'll kill it."

I smiled. "That's... entirely tragic." The tone and expression of my voice were quite the opposite of the expression written all over my face. I had a feeling my cheeks were going to explode any second now if I smiled any wider.

He kicked my foot underneath the table. "Just don't tell Emmet."

I let out a loud "hah".

"Secret's safe with me as long as you don't tell anyone I like dogs as well." I paused and sighed. "I don't think that would go over well."

Jasper's eyebrow peaked. "I think it would be better if you stayed away from the mongrel."

I shook my head. "I would, but it's weird for me, you know?" I let myself feel… everything I felt when I saw Jake talking to Bella earlier… when Jacob smiled. That image was permanently etched into my mind.

"It's moments like this that make me glad that I don't have Edward's schitzo problem."

Jasper's head turned quickly, and the sound of a bike motor in the garage made me come to the conclusion that Bella had made it back from La Push – I smiled internally – in the rain. I really wish I could spend the night to listen to Edward have a little tantrum over her being sick on top of going to see the gorgeous "mongrel".

Alice strode into the house behind her, graceful as ever, while Bella slid all over the floor on her wet shoes. "So, how was it with Jake?" I asked curiously.

The brunette human stared at me. I swear her eye twitched a bit. Behind her, Alice shook her head and I got the clue. This made me feel almost giddy. Something _unsavoury_ happened. Brilliant. "You don't have to answer that," I quickly said, causing Bella's eye to stop twitching sporadically.

She stomped passed the table and up the stairs muttering, "Hot shower…"

My eyes moved from hers to the railing. I never really noticed before how ornately beautiful the railings on the staircase were before. A gasp made me look away from them. Alice's eyes narrowed in my direction then flicked to Jasper. "What is it, Alice?" Jasp asked concerned.

"You two," she said darkly.

My brows furrowed. What in bloody hell was she babbling about? I peeked over at Jasper to see the same curious expression.

Alice turned around and out the door she went. Jasper made a move to follow her but halted and sat back into his chair.

"Well, she's not angry," Jasper whispered.

"That's… good."

"Maybe…" Jasper started thoughtfully. "No, that wouldn't be it."

"What wouldn't be it?" I said lightly.

"I want to drive your car."

I shrugged. I felt my possessiveness well up inside me. Thinking of someone else driving my baby was quite like losing a limb for a brief moment. If I were to let anyone drive my car, it definitely would be Jasper. I trusted him enough to even consider him as a friend, as odd as that was. My eyes drifted toward the outside world on the other side of the rain streaked glass. "How about we wait for a less dreary day?" I half asked and half stated.

Jasper smiled widely and I couldn't help the grin that was pulling at my lips. Damn emotional vampire trying to make me happy just so I would hand over my keys.

.

Edward had just gotten back from his trip while I was walking toward the door to head for home. Esme had me help her and Jasper paint the dining room a fresh new colour – though it was their usual rather neutral colours. I tried to convince her electric blue would make the room pop but no… beige. Fucking beige. It was shockingly lovely, however.

Edward's hair was sticking up in all sorts of places as he came in from the lightning storm. I stifled a laugh. "Rough hike?" I asked.

He glared. "Quite. Do you have a need to be there every time I turn around?"

Glancing past him, I arched an eyebrow. "I didn't see you walk in backwards."

"Very funny."

"I know, right?" I smiled and trotted by him. "I'll see you later."

It was pouring cats and dogs outside and I had to run for my car, pulling my t-shirt over my head. It was rather late, I think. Very dark out. Pitch black. Probably a new moon night or something. Or overly cloudy. I didn't pay attention to the cycles as much as some witches. Thinking of the moon often just led to the thought of werewolves and then to Jacob and with me thinking of him- well, my thought process really wasn't going to go much further than his russet skin and his heartwarming smile. I almost craved to drive down to La Push and stalk him again. Though this time he would be alone. The thought of that made my heart flutter a bit.

My father was probably wondering where I was, however. He'd probably suspect that I drove all the way back to Iowa just to see Launce since I've been gone for hours on end... I stuck the keys into the ignition, but didn't turn the car on. I thought of going to see Launce thousands of times before. Before I saw Jacob anyway. It was odd. Just a few weeks ago, I would have dropped everything on a day off to drive to Iowa just to hear Launce's voice once more, no matter how dangerous it was. Now, the thought of that seemed unappealing. I itched to drive to La Push and run up to the front door of Jacob's house and... and what? He's never actually met me. My heart sunk. I sighed and turned on the engine before shifting in reverse. That complicated things greatly.

It seemed like such a long drive home in a blurry daze. My hands draped over the wheel as I drove – I don't think I had ever felt more depressed in my life. It was so incredibly shocking to me that I was _depressed_ over something as silly as a boy. But he wasn't just _any_ boy. It was Jacob.

I pulled into my driveway feeling incredibly pathetic yet… optimistic about the situation. Associating with the Cullens brought me one step closer to Jacob, but it felt wrong using them as a way to Jacob. I would just have to go down to La Push myself and try to incidentally run into him. It wasn't a very difficult task…

My father was sitting on the stoop in front of the house, smoking. I could see the cherry on his cigarette glowing sharply against the dark night. He was waiting for me, I could sense it. He always smoked when he was worried about something – particularly about me.

"I take it you didn't drive to Iowa," he said to me as I walked up to the house.

"Dad," I spoke softly, "I'm not even interested in Launce anymore. Would you please get over your grudge?" I brushed past him muttering, "You really should be worried about what I _am_ interested in."

I shut the door behind me, knowing that my father was going to follow any second now, demanding an explanation, but it surprisingly never came. He probably read my mind. I was too tired to keep it all covered at the moment. If that was the case, I hope he would understand. Or maybe he was too shocked beyond words and needed another cigarette. I peered out the window at the stoop.

Yep, another cigarette. I walked up to my room and plopped down onto my bed loudly, not bothering to remove any of my clothing. I just wanted to sleep… forget every last one of my problems and the fact that Jacob Black doesn't even know I exist.

.

Jake was right there at Bella's door. Right across the street from me. I stared as if I was trying with all my might to will him to turn around and just look at me. _Look at me, Jake. Please… _I sighed. All boys were the same. Why did I _always_ have to take the initiative? I stood up and started across the street when Edward came around the corner as Jake stepped through the front door. Their rivalry was uncharacteristically childish. I raised my eyebrow toward Edward and he glared.

"You do such a wonderful job at appearing at the most interesting times, don't you, Anna?"

I nodded and stared through the kitchen window of Bella's house, hoping to see a flash of Jake there. I grimaced when I realized I wasn't protecting my mind like I should be. Edward was staring at me with an unreadable expression. I cautiously glanced at him.

"You find Jacob attractive." It wasn't a question.

"Mhmm," I muttered slowly, throwing him a questioning look.

Edward smirked. "I think you two are perfect for each other," he said, nodding. His face lit up all of a sudden and he chuckled. "I think Bella just stabbed your little heart throb."

My mouth gaped and I started for the house, my heart sinking and anger rising, but only to be pulled back. "I want to see if she can do any more damage…"

I crushed his wrist in my clenched fist but it was solid as stone and didn't want to yield underneath my fingers. Edward was staring down at my hand. "You've got quite the grip…" he uttered in surprise.

I threw him a smug expression and pulled my hand away. "And that's without using magic. If I had used it, I would have probably blasted off your hand, you know."

It was starting to rain and I looked up at the sky, glaring. "Does it ever stop raining here? Fucking bastard weather. I just want a dry, cloudy day, please. No need for the water works, stupid mother nature," I cursed.

"You should go inside before you catch a cold."

My glare turned to Edward. "Oh, so you don't think I can keep myself dry?" I summoned my word and dried myself off with a quick thought. It probably looked quite normal to an outsider, but upon closer inspection, one could see that all the tiny little raindrops were dancing around me before hitting the ground.

Edward was growing impatient outside the house. I could tell he was aching to go inside – I could practically feel it radiating off him. I stared between the house and Edward. "Then why don't you just go in there? It's not like Jacob has cooties or anything. He's not going to kill you on Bella's territory."

Shaking his head, Edward avoided my gaze and then an odd expression drew over his face. "Did you see anyone here last night?"

I shrugged. "No," I said, shaking my head. "It was really dark out and I was so tired I just ran up to my room and fell asleep with my clothes on."

Edward's face fell. "Someone was in Bella's room."

My mouth formed a delicate "O". "You don't know who?"

He shook his head and I refrained from poking into his mind. I looked up at her window thoughtfully. If someone left any trace of them behind… even if it's simply their presence, I could do a little bit of magic to find them. It wasn't difficult but drew on a lot of power. "Could I check it out?" I asked Edward lightly.

His honey coloured eyes swept over me and then to the window leading to Bella's room. "I don't know what we have to gain from that. I have his scent, the dog-Jacob has his scent. Other than tracking, there's not much left to do."

"Your confidence in me is really really insulting." I sighed. "I'm a witch. We don't have the amazing ability to smell things like scents as much as you guys, but we have our own way of "tracking" as you call it."

Edward shrugged. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Damn skippy." I smirked.

He stared at me with a brow peaked and I shrugged. "I spent way too much time in Iowa."

"No kidding…" Edward trailed off staring at the mailman delivering Bella's mail. A wide smile spread across his face and I raised my eyebrow.

"Why the sudden joviality?"

"Bella got accepted to Dartmouth."

"Wouldn't it be a little dangerous to take a new one of you guys to a big college like Dartmouth?" I asked skeptically. Unless the idiot was going to –

"I'm hoping I can convince her to stay how she is," he interrupted.

"Ah." I grinned. "Good luck with that…"

"You say that like it's never going to happen. I can be _very_ persuasi-"

"You've never looked into her mind before."

That shut Edward up just as if I had slapped him. I smirked.


	13. Now You Have To Buy Me Dinner

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are awesome! Again, I will say, I can't thank you guys enough! Thanks for keeping with me… if you're reading this. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for the witches and warlocks. Well, you can have Anna, she's annoying me right now.**_

**The Midnight**

Unfortunately, Jacob already ran out the back before I could catch him. Damn Edward. They childishly stayed away from each other – as if being in the same room was absolute torture.

Bella showed me to her room and I stood in the middle, looking around. Her room was very…. quaint. Yes, quaint was the only word for it. I sniffed around the room but I really couldn't smell anything. However that worked for them, I would never know. I'd have to get into one of their heads in order to experience that particular feeling.

Edward was watching me from the doorway while Bella went to finish up the dishes. A rogue vampire was in her room and all she cared about were the dishes? I finally understood why Edward thought she needed therapy that one time.

With a sigh, I rubbed my hands together and got to work, spreading my arms out beside me. It couldn't be too difficult to pick up on a stranger's presence after I routed through the usual visitors she had in her room. I drew on my power, whispering my word to myself, feeling everything collect in my open hands.

Jacob was the first face that flew past, his presence was strong and inviting, but I pushed on. Edward and Bella shot past my vision quickly and then Alice, her presence entering and flitting away like a playful sprite. Charlie's presence came next and I disregarded it before moving on. Someone else had to be around….

I could picture his face – the stranger's face. Male, he was 6'2" with blonde hair and red eyes. Yes. Now, to probe deeper. "Riley," I muttered, watching a scene play out in my mind that must have been one of his memories. He was talking to a red-headed vampire – Victoria – near a run-down warehouse that I didn't recognize from anywhere in Forks. She said his name.

Fire burning an overturned van… a group of red eyed strangers running around blindly in from of him…

My hands were shaking as I tried to search through newer thoughts – newer memories – trying to remotely figure out his mind simply through the presence he left in Bella's room. It was more difficult than I thought.

He was running, past Port Angeles. Good…. What else….

Trees. There were too many of those in the area to even know where he was. He then came upon a road and got into a car…

The images were blurring quickly, spinning and blackening at the edges. I had to end the spell before I passed out, but I pushed on, determined.

There was a green sign ahead. The trees were thinning. Riley felt at home – a warm feeling settled in his stomach. I felt it as if it were my own feeling of security.

Seattle.

My eyes opened and I ended the spell, gasping for air. He had to be in Seattle. That was it.

I fell to my knees as soon as I put my arms down and breathed deeply, watching the floor in front of me fade in and out of focus. I hated being so bloody young that I couldn't even _track_ someone without being overly effected by it. During the coven war in Iowa, my mom and dad tracked people left and right. I had to start using magic more to build my endurance. I already wanted to sleep and my stomach rumbled painfully.

"Well?" Edward asked, still hovering in the doorway.

I turned my head toward him, dazed. His form was blurry. "His name is Riley, there were a group of people with red eyes - vampires… and he must have been sent here by some red-headed vampire – Victoria, I barely caught her name. He lives in Seattle – I think. I'm not exactly sure but that's where he felt at home. He went there after he came here. I had to end the spell after that." Even talking was exhausting.

As I tried to get off the ground, I stumbled into something hard, only to find myself airborne. Edward's hands lifted me off the floor with surprising gentleness. "I suppose I've underestimated you," Edward said with a slight grin.

I glared up at him. "I don't even get a thank you? I just saved you hours of tracking."

"Thank you."

"Now you have to buy me dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Witches get hungry after doing something like that."

"I'll get Jasper to make you that hot chocolate you like."

I smiled, not minding a bit that he was carrying me like a child down the stairs. I probably couldn't walk properly without collapsing anyway. "I'd like that."

"Is your mind always this blank?" Edward asked suddenly. "Or are you still protecting it?"

"It's blank right now because I don't think I even have the energy to think – I just need food," – I yawned – "and a nap."

OoO

I must have fallen asleep before we reached the bottom of the stairs because I woke up on the sofa in the Cullen's living room. The flat screen television was playing in the background and Edward was speaking to Carlisle in the other room. I could hear them discussing something – whispering – but didn't focus enough to eavesdrop. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and sat up, removing the blanket that was tucked around me.

"You're awake," I heard Jasper mutter from behind the newspaper he was reading. He was lounging idly in the leather chair to the right of the sofa. "Have any good dreams?" His tone was teasing.

"Oh ha – very funny." It wasn't good to dream about Jacob in a house with an emotion-detecting vampire. "Edward promised me hot chocolate, you know."

Jasper folded the paper aside and nodded toward the coffee table. I didn't even notice the mug there. "Sorry," I said, "I'm a bit slow at the moment."

"I'm impressed, actually. I didn't know witches could do that."

"We can do pretty much anything we want; just as long as it doesn't take so much power that it kills us." I took a sip of the hot chocolate and sighed. "It's kind of like exercising. You have to walk before you can run and then run some more before you can complete a marathon."

Nodding, Jasper replied, "Makes sense."

"So the big bad witch is awake," Emmet's boisterous voice interrupted the quiet atmosphere.

I rolled my eyes, gulping down the hot chocolate with fervor. "Yep. All fueled up and ready to complete whatever task you vampires will throw at me now."

"Think you can take on an army of Newborns?" Emmet asked, picking up the remote and flipping from CNN to ESPN.

My brow furrowed. "Newborns?"

"An army of newborn vampires," Jasper explained in a somber tone. "Carlisle and Edward have been trying to connect the dots all afternoon. Massive murdering spree in Seattle, where you tracked our intruder to Victoria - the red-haired vampire you saw in your vision – and her never ending wish for revenge on Bella and Edward. That group of "red eyed" people that you saw… I'm pretty certain that Riley is her second in command and controlling them. They've been playing around with Alice's blind spots in order to keep this from us, but you made this much easier."

"She created an army to take us down and we're going to get them," Emmet said with a gleeful smile. I could tell, without reading his mind, that he was raring to fight them. "Think you could join us?"

Hm. I didn't even know if I could fight a whole army of them. I was sure that I could kill a vampire easily. Rip them apart and burn the pieces…. Wouldn't it be easier to just set them on fire in the first place? If that were so, I could definitely be a contribution. They wouldn't get close enough to harm me. And fire was easily within the constraints of my power.

"If I don't have to rip them apart before setting them on fire, I'll be all set." I didn't even realize all the hot chocolate was gone when I tried to take another sip. Damn.

Jasper was staring at me with a thoughtful expression. "You could be our secret weapon."

I glared at him playfully. "You're just lucky I like you and don't want to see you killed," I responded acerbically, but he would know I didn't mean it from sensing my emotions. "I don't have to be so nice."

"Well, we will be trying to get the wolves in on it," Jasper said with a half grin. "Newborn armies often have numbers. We need to match them."

My mind immediately went to Jacob fighting off a vicious vampire. How did werewolves fight? Could they even… adequately kill one? Maybe a whole pack versus one, sure. But one on one? Plus, the Cullens didn't get along with them very well. "Is that really a good idea? You hate each other."

Emmet shrugged. "We gotta do what we have to."

"But I could easily kill a hoard of them without blinking." Especially with Jacob in danger. I liked him too much. That was _not_ good.

"Is that so?" Emmet asked with a mocking smile.

My eyes narrowed.

_Solnon_. The brute of a vampire was thrown off his feet, landing face first and pinned to the floor - frozen. The floor shook with the impact. Emmet's following obscenities were muffled by the carpet.

"Definitely," I replied. I didn't even have to move a muscle to make it happen. And, on the upside, it wasn't a very draining spell. I stared into the empty cup of hot chocolate wistfully and turned to Jasper, who was gazing over at Emmet with a pleased smile pulling at his lips. "Think you could make me some more?"

"Anything for our new vampire slayer."

I could only smile.


End file.
